Phoenix Wright: Prosecution of A turnabout
by Ice Maiden Olivier
Summary: After the death of Miles Edgeworth, and the arrest of Franziska Von Karma, it is up to Wright and Co to save the day.. question is will they succeed in their quest for the truth, or will it be the end for the fallen prosecutor?
1. Chapter 1

WN: This had been initially my friend's idea, but she couldn't get it past the first chapter. I had a similar problem with my own story, the return of a turnabout, so what we have done is swapped ideas, with both of us doing our own take on the idea the other had. Anyway, here's mine, I hope that I can do it justice, with it being set after the events of Ace Attorney investigations… Usual disclaimers apply, and credit goes to Ravendablackdude for her help in developing the character of Raven Black…

Chapter 1: The perfect crime?

Date: 02/03/2019 Time:? Location:?

"It seems so strange, having this unique outlook on life. To within an instant be able to separate the guilty from the innocent; if I had this ability when I was still a prosecutor, it would have definitely shortened the many trials I had attended considerably.

Still, I guess that was one of the good points of my former profession, as the whole point of trials is where both sides battle it out in their never-ending pursuit for the truth, and to bring the right person to justice. You may be wondering how I came to receive this "ability'. Well let me tell you. I was MURDERED. Yes, that's right, murdered.

I never thought it would come this; my profession literally being the death of me, but I should have seen it coming. The only problem is, I can see the police have gotten it wrong once again, and have arrested the one person they found at the scene. That person was Franziska Von Karma, a fellow prosecutor and my adopted sister.

I am sure that the news of her arrest pleased many, but I know to a few who actually knew Franziska and myself, that she would never go as far as to murder someone to achieve her goals, that was one of the few things that separated her from the evil legacy that her father left behind after his execution.

Little do they know that the real murderer is closer than they think and that they are wasting precious time by putting the whip wielding German Prosecutor through the mockery of a trial. I just hope that "that man', whom of which has become a thorn in the side of many of those in my old profession, whom of which also happens to be a friend of mine, can get to the truth, and soon, before it is too late.

The only way I can communicate with him now is through a pair of young spirit mediums. The 9 year old channelling prodigy Pearl Fey; a young spirit medium who tends to dress in the standard Kurain channelling robes, who till recently hadn't ventured outside the remote mountain village where she currently resides, the other option being the 19 year old Maya Fey, the cousin of Pearly Fey, and sister of the late Mia Fey.

Like Pearl, she dresses in the standard Kurain channelling robes, but she is currently the master of the Kurain Channelling technique after the passing of her mother. She has been helping Wright for some time now, and now it seems odd not to see the pair together.

It has just occurred to me that I never introduced myself. My name is Miles Edgeworth. Once known as the "demon prosecutor' I am now currently deceased, and now I am trying to find the truth; what really happened that fateful night one week ago; and to work out who that mysterious figure was after, me or Franziska; and what on earth it had to do with "that case' we were both working on. Anyway, let me take you back to the actual night, and how we came to be in Gourd Lake…

Date: 23/02/2019, time: 11: 50pm Location Gourd Lake

"Of all the places to meet me Franziska, why did you choose here?" Mr Edgeworth asked her, as they stood looking at the lake. The lake looked beautiful. The stars were glimmering in the night sky, the water reflected the brilliance of the moon and everything seemed so peaceful. Well, as peaceful as it could get for an old murder scene. Little did either of them know that only one of them would be leaving the lake alive that night….

"Well Little brother, this was the only place I could think of that would allow us to talk in private without foolish fools listening in" She whispered and kept looking around, as if checking to see if she had been followed; whilst clutching her whip.

"Will you relax, there is nobody here but us, now what on earth could have you this on edge; driving you to asking ME for help" Miles replied with a smirk, but was still concerned for his sister's plight.

"Hmph.. I suppose your right"… She muttered before adding..

"Well I am going to get straight to the point, they're on to us"

"What do you mean by "they'.. Wait.. What has this got to do with me?" He asked, now really concerned…

"Little brother, it has everything to do with you, you are tied to this case as much as I am!"

"Right… and how did you know that they are on to us?" Edgeworth pressed her harder for more information, hoping to get to the root of her sister's problem.

"Because I have been threatened!" She cried, while trying to hide her fear

"WHAT?" I now knew that this had to be serious. Few people were brave enough to threaten the great Franziska Von Karma, but to get her rattled to THIS extent; I knew there had to be more…

"He told me that we had both better start looking over our shoulders"…

"Wait, who told you?" Miles exclaimed, but he never got to find out who it was. The next thing he knew, two gunshots rang out; piercing the once tranquil night air. It only occurred to him that they were in his body when he went to see to Franziska, who had been struck with something.

Unfortunately, that was all he could do, as he quickly departed the land of the living. After they had been attacked, two hooded figures walked by them with a smirk.

The taller one made a phone call which lasted only a few seconds with the words: "it's done'.

The other set about erasing evidence of them ever being there, though they soon had an idea.

"Why don't we dispose of them both, set her up for killing him" one suggested to the other.

The other seemed to consider this for a moment, before replying with a smirk:

"I like the way you think, well, let's not waste any time then!" the other declared, and with that, they set about rearranging the scene. When they had finished, they left the police a gruesome sight, of my dead body and the unconscious form of Franziska, holding the murder weapon.

WN: Now back to Miles Edgeworth's Point of View

Within about fifteen minutes of the murder, the police came and within a few moments, there were detectives everywhere. By this stage, Franziska had woken up; stunned to discover my blood on her hands; only to be then told she was under arrest for my murder. I think that was the only time I have ever seen Franziska show pure unguarded emotion. She looked so lost; haunted even as they led her into the police car. Especially as her whip, her trademark weapon was just left there, lying in the moonlight...

I guess in a sick way, you have to give them credit for detail. They had made it look like she had attacked me before my death, and had even gone as far as to make an anonymous call to the police. You could say that it was the "perfect crime', with me dead, and Franziska in jail; her name destroyed, as well as her life. I just hope that she isn't going to be so stupid and not hire Wright as her lawyer. After all; he was the one who helped me out of a seemingly hopeless case...

Meanwhile... (Now Franziska's point of view)

Date: 24/02/2019, Time: 7am, Location: Detention Center

"I already told you Adrian Andrews, I am NOT GOING TO THAT MAN!" I yelled with anger and frustration at the woman sitting in front of me. While I appreciated the fact that Adrian cared enough to visit me as soon as she could, I wished she would go. I hated her seeing me; the master of perfection in such a state: Weak, imperfect and for the first time in my life vulnerable.

However, much to my disdain, Adrian Andrews refused to give up.

"Come on Franziska, just ask him, and besides, can you think of anyone else that would take your case?"

"..." As much as I hated to admit it, she had a point. Thanks to my supremacy in court, no defense attorney felt brave enough to help me, the foolish fools...

"Alright fine, call him..." I muttered, feeling totally defeated

"Thank you Franziska for finally seeing sense"

And with that, we said our goodbyes, and she left the building in order to carry out her promise. As I watched her leave, I felt something I never truly felt before. What I felt was a mixture of grief, fear and guilt. I HATED it. Now, I had been forced to put my life in the hands of a man whom of which I considered a fool; a man who seemed to constantly rely on luck to win the majority of his trials.… This was not going to be fun… Now I felt like the fool…..

WN: This is a revised version of the first chapter, from now on, pretty much all of this is in third person dialogue. Anyway, hope you all enjoy, and please review, thanks in advance! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Wright way to go?

24/03/2019, Time: 8am, Location: Detention Center

Adrian Andrews stood outside the hotel, shaking like a leaf. She had been trying to compose herself for the past fifteen minutes, after her encounter with Franziska. She hated seeing her friend, as well as her role model in such a terrible predicament, knowing that there was nothing she could personally do to ease her pain. Eventually, she recomposed herself to the point where she carefully tapped out a number on her cell phone….

"Beep… beep"...

"Mr Wright?"

"Eurgh.. What time is it?" Wright groaned as he got up and stretched. He hadn't realised he had fallen asleep at his desk, after deciding that tonight would indeed be the night of which he would wave goodbye to the massive pile of paperwork he had yet to sort for many months.

"Early enough, especially for you to take on a client" Adrian replied in a tone similar to that of Franziska's courtroom manner.

"Client?".. Wait.. I never got your name… Wright was now officially confused.

"It's me, Adrian Andrews, and your client is Franziska Von Karma". She replied, her tone as formal as before.

"WHAT?"

"Please refrain from shouting while talking to someone" she replied, before continuing:

"She has been accused of murdering Miles Edgeworth, her colleague and brother..

"(Please tell me that this is just a bad dream)".. Wright thought to himself; as he now felt sick to his stomach. One of his closest friends and rivals in court had been murdered, and a fellow colleague was the prime suspect… His train of thought was disrupted, after Adrian cut in again, asking if he was still there….

"Yeah.. I am…"

"Ok, I shall wait for you at the detention center, we shall talk further when you arrive" and before he had a chance to react, Adrian hung up on her end…

After Adrian ended the call, Wright just froze, too shocked to move. At this point, Maya burst into the room, wearing a similarly shocked expression.

"NICK! Did you see"… she trailed off, realising that Nick had indeed heard the news of Edgeworth's passing, and asked him:

"So... Are you going to help her?" Maya asked him, a look of concern in her eyes.

"I have to.. While Von Karma and I have had our differences, I know she would never resort to murder under any circumstance, especially if it came to Miles" Wright replied.

"I guess you're right, and this is the only way we can find out the truth after all"… Maya added.

Once they were both ready, they set out to the detention center, and met up with Adrian Andrews, who wore a look that could have brought the toughest of men to their knees.

"Glad to see you're here then, come with me, she is being held here" Adrian told them as she walked in, offering no further information to the confused pair. It wasn't long before they were in the all too familiar setting: a cold, unfriendly room where some poor person's life is on the line and Wright being the only one with the power to help. However.. This was different.. it was personal…

It didn't take long for Franziska to appear, and boy were Wright and Maya in for a shock. Gone was the veil of confidence and arrogance. Instead, she seemed a shadow of her former self; grief stricken and fragile, and it scared the hell out of Wright and Maya.

"So.. are you here to defend me?..." Franziska asked Wright, looking him straight in the eye

"Yes I am.. now you must tell us what happened"..

"Do you believe me?". She asked him bluntly

"You may be many things, but murderer is not one of them, I believe in you". Wright assured her.

"Very well…" And with that, she took them through the events of the previous evening.

"I called Miles to Gourd Lake; it was the only remote spot that I thought "they" wouldn't come."

"I needed to tell him something, something of extreme importance that concerned us both".

"However, our conversation was cut short, and to be honest, you can guess the rest"…

"Ok Franziska, who are "they" that you speak of?" Wright asked her, looking her straight in the eye, and bracing himself, and as if on cue, everything went dark, and five menacing psyche-locks appeared before him.

"Oh boy… this is going to be a long week".. Wright groaned inwardly.

WN: So sorry for the delay in posting, will try and update more often. College work has been a total nightmare. Anyway, hope this will be ok for now. Thanks in advance for reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Raven Rising, 

"Ok, deep breath Wright"…

"Alright Franziska, I know you are hiding something, and I shall find out what it is!". Phoenix stated, for the first time daring to look her in the eye. For that single moment, they met the gaze of one another, making it as if they were the only two in the whole world, locked in a seemingly never ending mental battle of wits; neither side letting down their guard it seemed, till…

"How can you be so sure I am hiding anything.. Do you have proof?"… She replied, her fear hidden behind her icy stare that seemed to be radiating icicles at him.

"Well, there is the small matter of you refusing to tell me about that case", he countered

"!" At that moment, one psyche-lock shattered, and Franziska Von Karma suddenly felt like the walls of the detention centre were closing in…

"(_I'm on the right track at least_)" Wright muttered, and awaited retaliation from Von Karma, which didn't take long….

"Well, that was a case I was working on that I needed help with, it was a simple murder trial, none of which was your concern!" she snapped, her confidence slowly regaining by each agonizing minute.

"Don't try and fool me Franziska, you were out of your depth on that case, even you were forced to ask for help, from your "little brother" no less.."

"!" another psyche-lock shattered into the never ending darkness, leaving three to shatter…

"Well, do you have any proof to back up your claims?"

"Ah… I… will have to get back to you on that"… Phoenix stammered, while thinking: (dammit_! I was so close; I had better find some evidence first before trying my luck again)_

Suddenly, Wright looked at his watch, and gave a yelp of alarm. "Sorry to have to do this Franziska, but I must take my leave of you now; I shall try and report back with my findings…"

Wright and Maya, whom of which had been mysteriously quiet for the whole time were about to take their leave, when Franziska spoke up:

"Go to my office…."

"!.. your office?"

"On my desk, there is evidence, and files… you will need them both".. That was the final statement of the fallen prosecutor, before she was led away for more questioning…

For a moment, both Wright and Maya stood there, too shocked to speak, but they recomposed themselves and headed out of the courthouse.

Not surprisingly, Maya spoke up first…

"She seemed so broken Nick… we have to help her!" she told him, and firmly grabbed his arm.

"I know, I just hope I can… hey.. Where's Adrian?" Nick wondered, noticing the blonde had vanished.

"Ah, she is probably taking a rest".. Maya suggested…

"I hope I am not interrupting!".

Maya blinked in surprise, and Nick looked around, shocked at the voice neither seemed to recognize. Maya slowly turned around, and came face to face with a mysterious man.

"Who.. Who are you?" she asked in shock, and looked the man directly in the eye.

It was no surprise that Maya was in shock, as this man's appearance was rather.. Unique, shall we say. He was taller than Nick with a build similar to that of Edgeworth, and hair as black as the night sky, and was fairly long, so. His eyes were a piercing emerald green, and he wore a pair of black reading glasses. His outfit seemed to be a rather bizarre cross between the attire of the late Edgeworth and the late Manfred Von Karma, the only differences being were the fact he wore a badge which was small and the gold colour was gleaming in the sun's rays, and the colour of his outfit was pure black.

"Raven Black, prosecuting attorney, and May I ask who you are pretty lady?" Raven said with a sly smirk.

"Maya Fey.. And this is.."

"Phoenix Wright.. Defense attorney" He chimed in, and gave Raven a warning look.

"Ah, are you my opponent then?". He asked with that annoying smirk.

"Excuse me?" Wright wasn't expecting that..

"I assume you have taken the case of Franziska Von Karma?".

"I have…"

"Well, I am the one prosecuting, so a word of warning, try not to interfere in my investigation, got it?". And was about to turn away, before he turned to look at Maya; he held her hand, and kissed it gently, before turning to walk away, leaving the duo open mouthed.

"Well.. I sense this is going to be fun"… Wright muttered sarcastically. Meanwhile.. Maya was staring after Raven; her cheeks flushed a healthy red, her eyes misted over with a dreamy look mostly worn by fangirls…

Ooc: ok, new original character introduced for the side of the prosecution!. I hope to update my other fic tomorrow as well, in the meantime, reviews for this latest chapter are greatly appreciated. Thanks in advance!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Old Friends, new friends?

For a moment, both Nick and Maya just stood there, rooted to the spot. It was Nick who moved first, and said to Maya: "I believe that we are going to have our work cut out for us Maya, I don't think Mr Black is going to play nice…

"….." No response was uttered from his usually chatty assistant.

"**Maya!"** And with that, Maya came crashing down to reality with a thud.

"What a nice guy, don't cha think Nick?" she exclaimed, and grinned.

"Nice guy, he's the prosecutor for the case we are supposed to be working on!" Nick exclaimed, not really believing what he just heard. He then calmed down and said:

"Well, we had better be going, shall we head to Franziska's office then?". He suggested.

"Ok, let's get going!" She cheered, and with that, the duo hailed a cab, which Nick paid for of course. It didn't take either of them long to reach the High Prosecutor's offices, and they quickly made their way inside the building, (yet another former crime scene!).

After talking to an officer who was on duty in order to get directions to Franziska's office, they walked past the office that had once belonged to the Late Miles Edgeworth. Nick had thought about heading inside, when he changed his mind and carried on walking. It was only the sound of a rather loud.. THUD!... coming from inside the supposedly empty office that made him decide to change his mind. Maya also had the same idea, and had already burst in to the office (having kicked the door in), Nick followed close behind, and who they saw left them both shocked.

"**What are you doing?, your breaking and entering!" **Maya yelled, and with that, the intruder, whom of which seemed to be going through the desk drawer, turned around.

She seemed to have a similar build to Maya, only she wore a black scarf around her neck with an unusual emblem, her outfit was a combo of pink, red and black, and to finish this unusual ensemble, she wore a gold key in her jet black hair, tied back in a top-knot. Her emerald green eyes seemed startled, before countering:

""What am I doing here?, **what are YOU doing in MR. EDGEWORTH'S OFFICE?". She bellowed.**

"**Wait.. you knew Edgeworth?". Nick exclaimed, finding it hard to believe that a girl such as this could be an associate of Miles . **

"**I did, as it happens, he was a friend, a GOOD friend of mine, whom of which didn't deserve to be murdered". **

"**Right.. And who are you anyway?". Maya demanded.**

"**Kay Faraday, the great thief, the second Yatagarasu, and was Mr. Edgeworth's assistant!" she replied, and then added:**

"**And YOU two are?".. She countered; her arms folded, and began to tap her foot impatiently. **

"**Oh! Right, well, I am Maya Fey, ace spirit medium, and assistant of Nick here!". **

"**And I am Phoenix Wright, Attorney at Law, defense attorney to be precise, and a childhood friend and courtroom rival of Edgeworth's"….**

"**Oh.. so your Wright and that Fey girl!, that is seriously cool!".**

**For a moment, Wright and Maya seemed shocked that Miles had apparently told this unusual assistant of his about them, but quickly got over it.**

"**So.. what are you doing here?.. and how did you get in here?. The door was locked, and".. Nick trailed off as he noticed a window wide open…**

"**YOU CLIMBED?".. **

"**Calm down , as it happens, I did. The Yatagarasu will go to any lengths to find the truth"… "I know Franziska would never have murdered , and I am going to prove it!".. **

"**Right.. so, do you wanna help us then, Nick and I were on our way to Franziska's office to gather some evidence". Maya offered.**

"**Sure, well, as soon as I have finished here".. she replied, and carried on searching for something.**

"**What are you doing?".. **

"**Gathering evidence of my own.. I am retracing Mr. Edgeworth's last actions, so I can recreate the perfect crime scene on here!" and with that, she produced the "Little thief"…**

"**Wow, can you show me!" Maya exclaimed, and started jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas morning,**

"**Sure!" and with that, she produced a past example.**

**Nick stood there, and watched the two girls having a great time with the Little thief, and smiled. So this was Edgeworth's very own "Maya"…. **

"**When we have quite finished girls, some of us have work to do"….**

"**Aww, ok.." They both sighed heavily, and with that, the trio slipped away, and into Franziska's office…**

**Before they had a chance to investigate, the door slammed shut behind them, and someone stepped out of the darkness pointing a gun at them, and hissed:**

"**Don't say a word"….**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A tricky situation.

_WN: Quick note to thank all who have been kind enough to review my story, its most appreciated, believe me. Also, very sorry for my constant grammatical errors, I try my best, but it has always been a weak area, and I also have Asperger's syndrome, (doesn't help I know)_

_Anyway, on with the story…_

For a moment, the world seemed to stop completely for Wright, Kay and Maya. They froze, too afraid to move; the tension in the air for those few moments could easily have been cut with a knife. It was only the sound of a knife being drawn from the belt of the intruder that forced Wright into talking. "Look, I don't know who you are, but we were sent here on the request of a… YIKES!" Wright yelped, as suddenly, there would be assailant drew a gun and fired it at a nearby wall, causing both Wright and Maya to yell at the same time. Oddly, Kay faraday said nothing, her face a picture of pure calm…

"**Well, now that I have your attention at last, I need the key.. and you will give it to me NOW**!" came the furious statement from their intruder, as he grabbed Phoenix roughly by the arm and turned him around, allowing Wright to catch a glimpse of this mysterious man. He seemed slightly taller than Phoenix, and was dressed from head to toe in black, his face concealed with the help of a balaclava. In fact, the only identifiable feature was an unusual ring that he was wearing around his neck on a silver chain…

Nick panicked, his palms felt like they were dripping in sweat, his heart felt like it was running a marathon on its own. He knew that this guy was serious, and much like the "engarde incident" Maya was at risk of being killed, the only difference being that Kay was also in danger. Now, he knew he had to do something, but how could he comply with the demands of this man when he didn't have what he was asking for?"…

He was just about to start reasoning with the man, when Kay spoke up.

"**You looking for this?" **she exclaimed, and pulled out from her bag a small, black key , housed in what appeared to be an evidence bag.

"**So.. You had it after all!"** the man declared, and snatched the key from Kay. He stood there for a moment, staring at them; almost as if he was pondering his next move… once he had apparently decided on it, he spoke up:

"**Farewell those foolish enough to take on such a foolish quest", **And with that, the man shoved Maya roughly to the side, and jumped out of the window, (which was already off the catch for some reason)..

As soon as their masked man left, Wright immediately ran over to Maya, who seemed rather shell shocked, and asked her if she was alright…

"**I'm ok, really Nick.. I have had worse remember?" **she chuckled weakly, and gave him a reassuring smile, before getting to her feet.

There was silence for a moment, before a rather annoyed certain someone spoke up:

"**You're welcome by the way!"** Kay huffed, and folded her arms while glaring at them.

"**Wow, wait.. what was that key you gave him?"** Maya asked, her face a picture of curiosity and concern.

"**Just a little something I found.. in my desk", **she grinned, and produced a completely different key from the floor by Franziska's desk.

"**WOAH, you tricked the guy? That is totally cool!"** Maya cheered.

"**You can thank me later, now.. shall we go tell Gummy that some weirdo was here?". **Kay suggested.

"**Alright!" **and with that, the girls were about to head out the door…

" **HOLD IT!" **Phoenix yelled, and slammed his hands down on Franziska's desk, safe in the knowledge there would be no retribution from its owner..

"**Sheez Nick, we are right here ya know?" **Maya snapped. Kay nodded in agreement.

"**Sorry.. well, I was going to suggest that Kay goes to inform Gumshoe while Maya and I investigate the scene" **he stated.

"**NOT SO FAST!" ..** Kay retaliated, causing Wright to step back a little.

"**Why not send Maya to tell Gummy and you and I investigate?, after all, I am the one with Little thief as well as experience", **she added smugly.

"**That's a point.. ok Maya, off you go!" **Wright smiled, and led a rather alarmed Maya out the door.

"**Nick, I swear I am going to get you for this!" **Maya yelled, before storming off, clearly outraged at being tossed aside in favour of the new girl.

Once Maya left, Nick and Kay got on with their investigation. Question is, what would they find?"…

**Meanwhile…**

The intruder ran a few blocks before stopping in the alleyway, and took of his balaclava, and held the key triumphantly. He then found his cell phone and dialled a number…

"… **It's me boss.. I have what you requested".. **

"**Very good.. now. On to your next task**"… and after a few moments of talking, they hung up.

Once the call was over, the man the intruder was talking to smiled. Yes, soon he could finally be rid of all those who had wronged him**. For good..**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Secrets, siblings and spirits…

WN: Sorry for the delay in updating this, been so busy with exams and work experience. Anyway…

As soon as Maya left, Kay and Nick proceeded with their investigation, but took a moment to look around her office. This was the first time for either of them visiting the office of the whip –happy prosecutor, and it was a rare opportunity. Like the office of the late Edgeworth, it was a marvel of perfection; all books were neatly aligned on the bookshelf, her desk seemed spotless. However.. That seemed to be where the similarity ended.

Much like the prosecutor herself, the whole atmosphere her office gave off was extremely cold and unforgiving, which seemed to subconsciously put Wright on edge. He was about to look by the window, (the only area now that was untidy, or to coin a phrase 'scruffy'), when something caught his eye. A small picture stood in pride of place at her desk, seeming so out of place with the rest of the setting. It contained a picture of two children; a boy and girl the boy being older than the girl, sitting under a tree outside someplace, both seemed genuinely happy, and wearing relaxed smiles, a far cry from how they both were in court when Wright faced them. He turned the frame around, and noticed an inscription on the back of it, which read:

Franziska.

I know that I haven't been a good brother to you as of late, and I wanted to apologize. I know that we have been more rivals than siblings, but I am sending this to you to remind you of our happier times. Do you remember when this was taken?, your first ever courtroom appearance, and of course victory. That I think was the happiest I have ever seen you, as you made your Papa proud that day. However, know this: I am always going to be proud of you Franzika, no matter what happens.

"With love, Miles Edgeworth, your "little brother".

Phoenix stood blinking for a moment, shocked at seeing a rare unguarded moment from his late rival, but recomposed himself and put it back down on the desk. He then turned to look at Kay Faraday, whom of which was now busy, pulling out a draw in a dresser. She seemed to be struggling, so Nick went over and pulled it out with her. After much struggling, they managed it, and suddenly, they both shot back with the drawer, its contents spilling everywhere.

"**Oww… why did she have so much in there anyway?" **Kay muttered, and was about gather the papers, when she noticed something.

"**Is that… a gun?" **Kay recoiled in shock. Nick turned to look and was alarmed to see she was right. A pure black pistol gleamed in the cold light of day, however.. this seemed to be no ordinary pistol. Along its handle, a rather large red mark stood out, and it smelled awfully familiar… blood…

This was definitely not a piece of evidence from a case gone by… this seemed like… no.. they couldn't contemplate it"…

"**Alright Kay, I need you to take this evidence, and give it to Gumshoe later and have him analyse it".. **Wright stated and handed the vital evidence over to Kay.

"Bloodied pistol added to court record".

"**You can count on me Nick!" **and with that, she hid it within her satchel she was carrying. She then paused, and noticed something else: pair of black leather glove was sticking out among the papers, a few specks of blood on them clearly visible.

"**Well.. clearly she isn't guilty"…. **Nick sighed, the relief clearly audible in his voice.

"**How do you figure that?"** Kay exclaimed in surprise.

"**Think about it, when they found her, she was knocked out, and couldn't of been faking it. Granted, her gloves were missing, but would she of found time to have come to her office, hidden the murder weapon and gloves, all before her arrest… I think not…** Wright replied.

"**A valid point.. but how on earth do we prove that in court?.. And who is the prosecutor for this case anyway, anyone I know?" **Kay asked, curiosity running amok in her eyes.

"**Nobody I believe you know, some guy by the name of Raven Black.. I haven't seen him before, so I am pretty sure he is new to the whole prosecuting game…. **Wright replied.

"**Hmm.. I wondered how he managed to swing getting a big case like this; I would imagine that the powers that be in the prosecutor's office would never leave a case like this to be handled by a prosecuting amateur" **Kay mused.

"Hmm.. you have a valid point.. I guess we will find that out soon"… Wright added, and was about to suggest they resume their search when they heard something of which that caused them both to have the fright of their lives..

"Glad to see that your paths of logic are as sound as ever… especially yours Wright"… Edgeworth said with a smirk, and walked into the room. It was clear to them both that he was being channelled by Maya, and he looked.. Odd. His arms were folded, and he stood there, in Maya's channelling attire with her hair covering his face. He did still manage to maintain that same air of dignity and grace that he always did in and out of court.

"**What's the matter?, it's not like either of you to be speechless, especially you Kay, now, I have a limited window in this world, so make the most of it while you can, after all, I am pretty much the only one who can give an accurate testimony of that unfortunate evening"… **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: To trap a Raven…

Wn: thanks for the review Blazehawkins, it is most appreciated, and I will be attempting to sort out my formatting difficulties.

After a few moments of being rooted to the spot, at a loss for words, Nick uttered something:

"Uh.. Miles?"

"Wow… always a man to see the truth Wright, yes, it is in fact me, now, shall I give you an account of that fateful evening?" Miles suggested, and folded his arms.

"Sure Mr. Edgeworth!". Kay cheered, and stood and listened.

"What really happened"

"It was around 11:40pm, when I got a call from Franziska, she sounded.. on edge, and wanted to meet me at Gourd Lake to tell me something urgent".

"I was at the Prosecutors office at the time, finishing off some paperwork, so I dropped what I was doing, and headed out to Gourd Lake".

"When I got there.. she was really tense.. on edge.. kept telling me that we would have to look over our shoulders"…

"I tried to get her to tell me more.. she just said that she had been threatened…"

"I tried once again to press her further.. but we were… "Interrupted"…

Miles paused for breath, and was about to continue, when Wright yelled:

"HOLD IT!", and slammed his hand down on Franziska's desk.

"Always a flair for the dramatic Wright.. now, why are you pressing me, it had better be for a good reason"… Miles stated coldly.

"Why were you interrupted?"… Nick asked, now nervous.

"Well, I was getting to that before **SOMEONE** interrupted me.. " he replied, and threw Wright an accusing look that sent a chill through Kay's spine, as well as Nick's. It was scary, even in Maya's body, he still managed to glare people into submission.

"S..sorry"…. Nick muttered, and looked down at his feet.

"Hmph.. well.. I first worked it out when I heard two gun shots.. only to realize that they were in me…" he went on, shuddering at the memory.

"That didn't finish me of immediately, but I fell to the ground, and to my horror, they started on Franziska, and hit her hard over the head with something which knocked her out…. I tried to go to her.. but after that, I ended up joining the dearly departed club"…

"After that… I saw them.. two men, they rearranged the scene… and set her up"…

"One talked on the phone.. said something about it being done.. Fifteen minutes later, the police arrived… however, none of them noticed it…"… He sighed and shook his head, a haunted look in his eyes…

"Really?.. what was that?"… Nick asked.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?.. oh alright.. her gloves.. her black leather gloves weren't on her when they arrested her, and she was wearing them when I saw her before my death, oh, and another thing: her whip… did the prosecution take it?... "

Wright paused, and thought for a moment.. come to think of it, he had no idea. When they saw her at the detention centre, he thought something seemed off with her, out of place, but then again, the whole case was just wrong.

"Your right… I have no idea.. if I get a chance to speak to Mr Black, I shall ask him about it"..

"OBJECTION!, whatever you do.. Don't take it to THAT man!" Edgeworth yelled; genuine fear clearly audible within his tone.

"Woah.. what is the deal with that guy anyway, an argument among prosecutors perhaps?", Wright joked, in a rather feeble attempt to lighten the mood. What happened next shocked him to the core.

Once again, everything around them went dark, the chains came into view, and six cold, menacing; unforgiving psyche-locks appeared firmly before Wright and Edgeworth…

"You have got to be joking.. Miles.. I'm your friend.. please tell us what you know"..

His face darkened with an expression of pure anger and seriousness that even Wright hadn't witnessed before, and that scared the hell out of Kay and Nick.

Miles then spoke: "Wright, I have only advice for now for you, and that is this. Stay alert, and whatever you do, don't let your guard down for a second around that man.. he is not to be trusted.. Only you can find the truth"… and with those parting words, the spirit of Miles Edgeworth vanished, leaving Maya in his place.

"Maya.. are you okay?" Kay asked, her face a picture of concern.

The young spirit medium blinked for a few moments, before collapsing to the ground; fainting out the of exhaustion of channelling a spirit for a long period of time.

"Maya!, Kay, let's get her out of the office now, there's a bench in the lobby" Wright ordered.

"Roger that!" she replied anxiously, and with that, they pulled her into the lobby of the prosecutor's office, and set her down gently on the bench.

"Do you think she will be okay ?". Kay asked him.

"I hope so… we'll see.." Nick sighed.

Nick was about to say something else, when a voice caused them both to jump out of their skins.

"So.. I hear you have been snooping around?... hmm, that just won't do, now.. what is wrong with the beautiful young lady there?" Raven Black asked, his voice oozing venom at the sight of Wright.

"She fainted… and I have questions for you" Nick countered

"Well, ask away, I have nothing to hide"… and with that, more psyche-locks appeared than even wright had encountered before in any of his cases.…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: "The truth revealed?"

"This isn't good".. Wright murmured. He knew that he would have to work harder than ever now, but even for him, the sheer amount of psyche-locks were intimidating, shining in their cold, unforgiving metal casing. While already feeling weary, Wright presented his Magatama…

"TAKE THAT!"

"Ok Mr Raven, what are you hiding?"

"Hiding, my, nothing at all, and please, call me Raven"… Raven cackled menacingly.

"Very well, Raven, don't lie to me.. I know you have something to hide.. and I am going to have you tell me the truth!" Phoenix stood his ground, and awaited Raven's response.

"Well, do you have any solid evidence that I am hiding something?" He replied icily. What Raven did next however, was truly shocking to Wright..

"How did you get that?" Nick exclaimed, and stood there, completely dumbstruck.

"Oh, so you know what this is then; this is a magatama, allowing me to see right through your own lies; how I came by it is of no concern of yours; now, I know you have no solid evidence to suggest that I am hiding something, so I shall be taking my leave of you now"…

And with those parting words, he sauntered out of the High Prosecutor's building….

"Nick, are you alright?" Kay exclaimed as soon as Raven left.

"That guy was such a creep; and what was with the weird trinket you both had?" she added, while looking to Nick for an answer..

"That was a magatama, they are owned by the Fey clan, the family that Maya is a part of. When charged with spiritual energy, they allow the user to see the secrets that others hold within their hearts". Nick explained, hoping his explanation would be satisfactory..

"Nice; still, it is nowhere near as cool as the little thief; the tool of justice for the Yatagarasu!" she declared, and then stopped and stared at something on the ground. Nick followed her gaze, and saw what she was looking at, and walked over to examine it.

"Hey, it's a photo!" Kay exclaimed, as she clamoured for a closer look. However, she noticed the unusual effect that this seemingly innocent photo was having on Nick; whom of which was now physically shaking. The photo was over old, but he knew the effect this could have on his whole outlook of the case. It was of Raven at around 15 years of age; but that wasn't what freaked Nick out; it was the girl that was with him in the picture. While she certainly looked younger, there was no doubt about it; the girl looking adoringly at Raven Black was none other than the late Mia Fey.

"Chief.. how did you manage to get caught up within a case such as this?".. Nick murmured.

He had been working on some truly bizarre cases before, but this was a turn of events that even he couldn't of possibly have anticipated. Nick quickly got a mental grip of himself, and added the old photo to his already growing stash of evidence; knowing that it was bound to appear again sooner than later.

"Ow… Nick.. what happened?" came the weary question from a certain burger loving spirit medium as she came to.

"Whoo, Maya's alive!" Kay squealed with glee, and ran over to help Maya up; as she was weaving rather dangerously as she tried to get to her feet.

"Maya, I'm so glad you're ok; you channelled Edgeworth remember, but I guess that channeling a spirit for a while can tire you out, right?" Nick mused.

"I dunno Nick, I have channelled spirits for longer; remember that occasion with HER" Maya replied, while shuddering at the thought of Dahlia Hawthorne; the girl that had ruined and ended so many lives.

"Yeah, I guess.. then why did you faint?" he asked again.

"Well, I have a theory… and that is LACK OF FOOD!" she replied with a hopeful grin.

"HOLD IT!". Kay screeched.

"We are here you know Kay!". Nick snapped.

"Hmph… sorry about that, but who were you talking about?" she demanded.

"A woman named Dahlia Hawthorne.. a terrible woman who was a murderer; she has since been executed". Nick whispered.

It was at that moment, Kay realised she had hit a rather sensitive topic; one of which she knew she had better leave well alone.

"I'm sorry..".. she sighed.

"Don't worry about it, now.. I am going to treat you both to burgers, after all, we have a long day in court tomorrow".. Nick replied, and with that, they all headed out, and in search of burgers. As they were walking, Nick felt more confused than ever before; even more so now that the chief was involved, still… the truth was bound to make itself known.. right?"….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: It isn't all Black and Wright…

Date: 25/03/2019, time: 9:15am, location: courthouse lobby number 3

As Nick walked into the lobby, he could see various people getting ready for the upcoming trial; detective gumshoe was apparently having some sort of disagreement with Mr Black, whom of which was getting angrier by the minute. There were three other people sitting there, apparently waiting for someone, and there of course were the final three, his assistant, Mr Edgeworth's assistant and of course, his client.

Nick was still thinking, when a familiar voice caused him to come crashing back to reality.

"Wright… remember what I once told you: We never really know if our clients are guilty or innocent; All we can do is believe in them. And in order to believe in them, you have to believe in yourself". Nick turned to face the speaker, only to be faced with his old friend and mentor, Mia Fey, who was being channelled now by Maya.

"I know that chief; it's just that there is something really off about this whole case". Nick replied.

"Wright, I wish I could tell you everything was going to be alright, but sadly I can't, all you can rely on in that courtroom today is the following: 1) the truth, 2) yourself, 3) evidence, 4) the support of your friends". She finished.

"Thanks chief, I knew that, I just.. Haven't worked on a case that affected me so personally before". He sighed heavily.

"I know that Wright, and why do I get the feeling you have a question for me?". She asked, her face a picture of concern.

"I do chief.. I don't know how to put this, but were you romantically involved with Mr Black when you were a girl".. Nick asked her.

"Hmm.. you're a lot better than you were when I first met you Wright at asking these things; alright, yes I was, but that was only for a short amount of time; I broke it off with him"… she replied, her voice tinged with a hint of sadness at the memory.

"I found a picture; one of which Raven was carrying around of the two of you, you looked so happy together, what happened?" Nick questioned her, a look of concern and curiosity etched on his face.

"I.. I really don't want to get into this now Wright".. she replied almost in anger.

At that moment, once again five psyche-locks formed a barrier around her heart.

"Anyway, good luck with the trial Wright, and I will try to do what I can for you".. and with these parting words, Mia Fey returned to the spirit world, leaving her younger sister standing in her place.

"Woah, you look really serious all of a sudden Nick, what went down with you and Sis?" she exclaimed.

"It's nothing Maya, we just had a "talk".. Nick replied, while vowing to find out the truth in what Mia was keeping from him.

"Huh.. well if you don't want to tell me, that's just fine!" she huffed.

"Don't be like that Maya, if I honestly knew what she was hiding from me, I would tell you!". Nick snapped, now irritated.

Suddenly, the lobby doors blew open, and a familiar blonde woman walked in confidently, and walked straight over to Wright and Co.

"Mr Wright, good to see you, I trust you are ready to help Franziska today?" Adrian enquired, a steely glint in her eye as she awaited the response of the weary looking lawyer.

"Umm.."

"Of course he is Miss.. I don't know your name, but he will get Franzy off!" Kay ran over and was now looking at Adrian and smiling confidently.

"Yeah, Nick is the best lawyer in town, you of all people should remember that!" Maya chimed in.

"Alright.. well, know this Mr. Wright, if you don't, I will make life.. hard for you". And with that, Adrian departed into the courtroom public gallery.

"Phoenix Wright, do not be a foolish fool today". All three of them jumped at the sight of the prosecutor turned defendant, who was looking a little worse for wear.

"I won't Franziska.. I believe in you, and I can assure you that justice **will **be done for your "little brother!" Nick told her, and boldly looked her straight in the eye.

"Believe me, I shall hold you to that because, if you don't then know this; even a small matter such as being in jail will not stop me in coming after you!". And with that, she was led away..

"What is it with the threats today?" Nick exclaimed.

"Don't worry Nick, they are just lashing out, that's all; I mean, Franzy's life is in your hands" Kay pointed out.

"A valid point…."

At that point, Raven appeared.

"I would say may the best man win, but I already know that I will.. Wright" Raven hissed, before continuing his walk to the courtroom.

"Well, now that everyone has taken their rage out on me, shall we get this over with?" Nick suggested with a groan.

Wn: Well, gonna leave it there for now, next chapter will be an epic courtroom scene, will be grateful for any kind soul to review my work, thanks in advance and I really hope you enjoyed my latest chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A spiritual meeting

Date: ? , time: ?, location: ?

"Hello again, I hope you had not forgotten about me, after all, I, Miles Edgeworth am the one telling this story. At the moment I saw Wright head into the courtroom, the look he had didn't exactly fill me with confidence, especially as I knew he was troubled by the romantic involvement of the late Mia Fey and Raven Black, then again, I too was alarmed by this turn of events. There had to be a way I could help, and I managed it. You may ask; how did I manage to accomplish this when I am actually dead; well let me tell you, I just carried out the usual avenues that came with the job of a prosecutor, and those are: investigating and squeezing the truth out of people. And by doing this, I traversed the spirit world in search of the one person who could hopefully answer my questions, and that was Mia Fey. Let me give you a quick recap of my encounter…..

"Miss Fey, I need to talk to you"

", it has certainly been a long time, how is spirit life treating you; well I hope?" She replied enquiringly, with a smirk I didn't really like.

" Miss Fey, as nice as it is to catch up with you, you know that isn't the reason why I am here". I countered.

"… I figured as much; after all, even in death we both manage to carry our professions around with us, now, what do you want to know?" She asked with a look that I unfortunately was all too familiar with; it was that of sadness and bitter regret.

"Well, I feel that somehow your past involvement with is somehow tied to this whole case, and I am wondering how and why your relationship ended; and I can see when you are lying, spirits can't hide secrets from one another" I replied with my usual courtroom stance.

"Ah, a Prosecutor to the end huh; very well, Raven was my first love, long before I met Diego Armando, and all though he was three years younger than me, he was far more mature than most boys of my age; when my mother vanished, he was so sweet and attentive and saw me through one of the darkest periods of my life" she shuddered and looked away for a moment, before continuing,

"We were happy together at first; regardless of the resistance we met with our friends and in my case my family, but then "it" began" she sighed.

"Go on Miss Fey" I encouraged.

"He turned to a bad crowd, he himself had been going through a bad time, I am not sure what, but I have a feeling it is tied to his family; he always clammed up every time I tried to get him to open up, anyway.. he soon started getting into fights; staying up at all hours and got himself suspended from school, but that was only the beginning; he.. He then became controlling; getting furious whenever I couldn't see him, and began isolating me from my friends; I tried to make him see reason, and that's when… he hit me, that is when I knew I had to break it off with him..

I was really scared and talked Morgan into letting me move schools; I never thought in a million years he would become a lawyer, but I was wrong, there is something about him now that still frightens me… a darkness in his heart; that I fear will consume him and cause him to turn into the monster that I encountered all those years before" she finished, her face now a picture of angst and fear, which led me to believe I should have left her be.

"You are going to have to tell Wright about this now aren't you?". She said looking grim.

"I am afraid so Miss Fey, though I am sorry" I replied with genuine sorrow.

"Alright, just see to it that my sister or pearly doesn't end up getting caught up in this, you hear me?" and with that, she vanished right before my eyes.

After hearing this, I was faced with a dilemma. Miss Fey had confided in me something of which I get the feeling nobody else really knew and she wished to keep it that way. However, if using this information could help prevent the pain of others in some way, then I knew I would have to use it. However, my talking to Wright would have to wait, as I had a trial to watch… the trial of my sister.

Date: 25/03/2019, time: 9:30am, location: courtroom number 3

There was the usual noise of activity as everyone made their way to the public gallery to watch the trial of one of the most famous prosecutors. The judge was sitting in his usual seat, gavel in hand and trying to silence everyone so the trial could begin. Wright was standing there at the bench of the defence with Maya and Kay, preparing for the upcoming battle with Raven, who stood across from them at the prosecutor's bench with a smug smile on his face.

The judge banged his trusty gavel a few times, before saying:

"The court is now in session for the trial of Franziska Von Karma.." the judge sighed, shaking his head as he still couldn't believe it, before adding, , your opening statement please?".

"Certainly your honour, and with that, he began:

"On 23/02/2019 at around 11:50pm at Gourd Lake, the Prosecutors' Franziska Von Karma and Miles Edgeworth met; however Miss Von Karma saw to it that only she left the lake alone that night. She shot him twice, the first time in the shoulder, the other in the heart, in fact, I will now submit this autopsy report" (autopsy report added to the court record).

"Very well, now, do either of you wish to call a witness at this time?" the judge asked, looking from Nick to Raven.

"N.. not yet your honour" Nick replied.

"Yes your honour, the prosecution calls Paige Turner, the woman who first discovered the crime scene to the stand". He stated with a smirk.

"Wait.. how did we miss that?" Nick groaned.

"Hang in there Nick, it is only the beginning of the trial!". Maya exclaimed with new found determination.

"Yeah… that is what I am afraid of"… Nick sighed.

WN: Gonna have to leave it there for a bit, will try and update soon, but in the meantime, any reviews are greatly appreciated :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Paige turning testimony

WN: Just realised that I never put in a disclaimer! :O *facepalms* Anyway, the characters of the ace attorney/phoenix wright series do not belong to me, they belong to Capcom, if they did belong to me, I would be one rich student. Only the original characters that I create for the purpose of this story belong to me. Anyway, thanks to all who have reviewed so far, please keep them coming. Anyway, on with the story, and will hopefully be able to revise the earlier chapters soonish.

Paige Turner climbed into the witness stand and gave the court a mega-watt smile. She was a young model of which Larry Butz would most likely hound till the ends of the earth till she agreed to go on a date with him thanks to her classic good looks And she was twirling a paintbrush absentmindedly in her right hand. Though there was something more… natural about her; there was this compelling sweetness and naivety that was almost… alluring to Nick.

Raven smirked at seeing Wright's reaction, and said:

"Witness, please state your name age and occupation to the court" He asked her with a smirk of his own.

"Uh sure. .. My name is Paige Turner and I am a nineteen year old student taking an art course at Ivy University and I do photography as a hobby.. wait.. I am not in any trouble am I?" she gasped.

"No.. nothing like that Miss Turner, in fact I called you here to help bring a criminal to justice, now can you please kindly tell the court what you saw on the night of 23/02/2019 please".

"Why yes of course, anything I can do to help!" she grinned.

"Nick, you have to do something, as Raven seems to have the witness wrapped around his little finger!" Kay demanded.

"There is no need to be like that Kay; Raven is only doing his job!" Maya exclaimed.

"Hey, who's side are you on anyway?, if you like Mr. Creepy so much, why don't cha join him?" Kay retorted with a snide smirk.

"Hey I just…" Maya pleaded.

"Whatever, now are you gonna thrash this guy or what?" Kay snapped.

"Ok, ok look a guy can only do so much!" Nick protested, while feeling rather unnerved at how Maya had taken such a shine to Raven.

Witness Testimony: "What I saw that night"

" It was at around 11:55pm when it happened".

"I was sketching the lake… such a beautiful place no?"

"I was putting the finishing touches to my painting when…"

"BANG BANG!, two gunshots rang out, as clear as day"

"I ran over to the scene, and that is when I saw the bodies"…

"There was nobody else around, it had to of been that woman who killed him"

"Well that was certainly an.. enlightening testimony.. , your cross-examination please!". The judge stated.

"Yes your honour!" Nick nodded hesitantly.

Cross examination: Raven vs Wright.

" It was at around 11:55pm when it happened".

"HOLD IT; what do you mean by… it?" Nick questioned.

"Well the murder of course, that's why I am here no?" she replied as sweetly as ever.

"Very true my dear, now please continue, oh and one more thing Wright; ask my lovely witness here anymore stupid questions again, and I will personally see to it that you receive a penalty unlike anything ever seen before in this courtroom, you understanding me?" He asked with an icy glare.

"HEY HE IS JUST DOING HIS JOB MR CREEP!" Kay yelled, and tried to lunge for the creepy prosecutor. She would have succeeded to, if it weren't for both Maya and Nick having to physically pull her back.

"Kay, calm down, as much as I wanna punch him myself, we have a case to win!" Nick told her firmly.

"Yeah, and besides, do we want Nick to be known as the "punchin" attorney?" Maya added.

"No.. just keep him away from me alright?". She sighed, now truly defeated.

"Ok, now that the threats are out the way, can the witness please continue?" The judge wearily asked.

"Certainly….." Paige smiled.

""I was sketching the lake… such a beautiful place no?"

"HOLD IT!," Miss Paige….

"HOLD IT!" "Mr Wright, if you are about to ask why she was sketching, that penalty will come so fast it will make those obscene spikes that you seem to call hair spin" Raven warned.

"Well actually no, I wasn't… I was actually going to point out the stupidity of sketching at near midnight; surely it would have been pitch black no?... not exactly a good time for art?" Nick stated smugly.

"Yes… but I wanted to sketch at night to get the reflection of the night sky!" she protested.

"(ok… now that lie is about as see through as the window at the office when pearly has been cleaning again, now to find and attack her weak spot!)" Nick thought.

"BANG BANG!, two gunshots rang out, as clear as day"

"I ran over to the scene, and that is when I saw the bodies"…

"HOLD IT!" Miss Paige, you were "sketching quite far into gourd lake no?... well, can I just point out that how did you know where to run, and so quickly too?"

"Well I uh…"

"Wright… did it occur to you that my witness has good hearing; it doesn't take a genius to follow a sound you know, though I may have to make an exception regarding that statement for the likes of you" Raven retorted.

"Urk…"

"Anyway… continue witness" Raven replied.

"Wow Nick, that was lucky, he decided to let you off!" Maya beamed.

"Yeah.. letting me off the same way a cat plays with its prey" Nick muttered.

"There was nobody else around, it had to of been that woman who killed him"

"HOLD IT!" "How could you be so sure, I mean, how long did it take you to reach the scene of the crime?" Nick asked.

"Uh.. about ten minutes after I heard the shot?" Paige replied in a feeble tone.

"The real killer could of easily have fled by then!"

"Urk…. Nooo!" She cried, and snapped her paintbrush in half.

"Heh… think you have won Wright?... I can assure you that this is only the beginning of the world of pain you are about to enter" Raven cackled.

"Urk… why do I get the feeling he has a vital piece of evidence that I haven't seen"….

"I present the bloodied whip of the defendant to the court!"

"Ah… bloodied?" Nick asked him cautiously.

"Yes… with the blood of the victim…. Who else, now what can you say to that Wright; I am the one who recovered it at the scene, and after all, who else is known for their whip wielding hmm?"

"!... urk"…

"HOLD IT!"

"Now what… who said that?" The judge exclaimed.

"It was me your honour" came a voice that sent ripples of collective gasps throughout the courtroom….


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A foolish testimony…

WN: Huge thanks to Sapphiet and Kongu123 for their reviews, believe me it is so appreciated. Now on with the story…

"Woah is that…" Kay gasped.

"Franzy?" Maya finished.

"Franziska.. what are doing?" Nick exclaimed, horrified at the sight of his client suddenly appearing.

"Wait.. Franziska Von Karma! I demand you step down from the witness stand at once; the defendant is to remain silent throughout the trial; YOU of all people should know that!" Raven exclaimed in a slightly panicked tone at the sight of the fallen prosecutor climb into the witness stand, which was now vacant due thanks to Franziska having evaded the guards as well as having given Paige an icy death glare till she stepped down from the witness stand.

"I will not , and may I remind you that a defendant can if necessary testify to the court, and that is what I intend to do!" she declared in a defiant tone. Everyone could see that she looked and felt less than perfect, but it was good to see some of her determination still remained.

However, Nick was concerned. He still hadn't gotten much out of Franziska regarding the night of the crime; and what he had gotten out of her lead to several menacing psyche- locks that he was still yet to break. If she were to testify to the court now without giving him a chance to come up with a plan, then it could lead to Franziska being sent down for a crime she didn't commit.

"Wright, you have to let her testify, this could be your only chance!" Wright turned to his left to face the speaker, and came face to face with his late mentor, whom of which was being channelled by Maya.

"Chief, are you sure?" Nick asked.

"Wright, you must have a little faith in yourself, as well as your client. Only three people know of what truly happened that evening. One of those is standing right there. How accurate a testimony do you need; and besides, while the testimony of Miss Turner has more holes in it than a colander, there isn't definitive proof there to help prove the innocence of Miss Von Karma" Mia reasoned.

"But it could mean that she is the guilty party!" Nick countered

"There is a slim possibility Wright, but only a remote one; by letting Franziska testify, you have more of a chance to shed some light on what really happened that evening!" And with those parting words of wisdom, she vanished.

"Your honour, the defence requests that my client is allowed to testify to this court about that evening!" Nick declared.

"OBJECTION!; your honour, all that will do is give Franziska the chance to try and hide her guilt!" Raven cried.

"Overruled , while this is a highly irregular turn of events, the court will allow your client to testify at this time" The judge replied.

"Franziska Von Karma, please tell us what you remember of what happened that evening" Nick asked.

"Certainly Phoenix Wright" She replied, and took a deep breath and began.

Witness testimony: "My side of the story".

"I called my brother that evening, asking him to meet me at Gourd Lake"

" He came in about ten minutes, making it around 11:50pm"

"I had to talk to him before it was too late"….

"I began to tell him that I was being threatened… in fact we both were"

"I was so sure that I had been followed; Miles didn't think so and just thought I was being paranoid"

"How I wish for once that he had been right and how I had been wrong"

"Next thing either of us knew, we were attacked; and two bullets flew past me and they hit my little brother"…

"I tried to run to help him… but he hit me hard on the back of the head"..

"The last thing I remember is a figure walking past me… then everything went black"…

"After that, I woke up; only to find myself defenceless and my little brother dead; as well as being greeted by a pair of handcuffs and a certain foolish scruffy detective"

"That is all I remember"…..

"That was certainly enlightening.. Mr Wright, your cross-examination if you please" the judge asked.

"Yes your honour" Nick replied, and nodded.

Cross examination: Raven vs Wright.

"I called my brother that evening, asking him to meet me at Gourd Lake"

"HOLD IT!... what was so urgent that you had to meet him at almost midnight, and of the places in the world, why did you pick Gourd Lake; a bit insensitive given the history between the place and the victim?" Wright asked.

"A valid point Phoenix Wright.. however at the time, I was desperate; what I needed to tell him could not be told to him over the phone, and at the time Gourd Lake was the only place I could think of that was the least likely that we would be followed" Franziska replied as coldly as ever.

"Very well… you still haven't told me why you needed to meet him so urgently" Nick countered.

"It had to do with a case I was working on that had links to us both… that is all you need to know" She retaliated and continued.

" He came in about ten minutes, making it around 11:50pm"

"I had to talk to him before it was too late"….

"HOLD IT!... what do you mean "before it was too late"… Nick asked with slight hesitation.

"That is because… someone had made a threat against my life… and I feared if I didn't get to warn him, they would succeed in destroying us both.. I guess it is a bit late now…" she sighed.

"I guess.. but now you must tell us what happened.. otherwise it could mean you are sent down for a crime you didn't commit; as well as justice not being done for your little brother"…. Nick reasoned.

"Alright… "

"I began to tell him that I was being threatened… in fact we both were"

"HOLD IT!, what was the case that linked the pair of you to the assailant?" Nick asked.

"It was a murder and drug smuggling case, several high profile prosecutors such as myself were involved in bringing the criminals to justice. All bar one that is. His name was Mick Crow, and he vanished. The case is known as FL7." She told him.

"Ok.. that's one for me to check out" Nick muttered.

"I was so sure that I had been followed; Miles didn't think so and just thought I was being paranoid"

"How I wish for once that he had been right and how I had been wrong"

"Next thing either of us knew, we were attacked; and two bullets flew past me and they hit my little brother"…

"I tried to run to help him… but he hit me hard on the back of the head"..

"The last thing I remember is a figure walking past me… then everything went black"…

"HOLD IT!... a figure you say.. can you describe it?" Nick asked.

"Well.. it was dark, so I couldn't see their face, but all I know is that they wore a hood"…. She shuddered at the memory.

"Could you tell if it was a man or a woman?" Nick pressed on.

"I refer you to answer one… it was too dark to tell"… She snapped.

"Oh yeah…. Sorry… "

"See Wright, all this proves is the so say existence of this "mysterious hooded figure in the darkness", this proves that beyond a shadow of a doubt that all that your client is doing is trying to pin her guilt on an imaginary person!" Raven declared.

"Wait… but…"

"HOLD IT!"

Once again, collective gasps went out throughout the courtroom.

"E… Edgeworth?" Raven yelped.

"Why hasn't anyone asked to hear from the victim; after all I am the one who was wronged in this case"… He questioned.

"Well, the defence calls a witness of their own, the victim Miles Edgeworth to the stand"…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A spiritual intervention?

WN: Huge thanks to everyone that has been so kind to review, and special thanks to Ravendablackdude, who has been a huge help in helping me develop the character of Raven Black, (we are doing this as a sort of private rpg on bulbagarden forums). Now, onward with the story…

"Your honour.. I demand that Mr Edgeworth.. well, Miss Fey be removed from this court; the whole prospect of channelling is utter nonsense; can we seriously believe that this is Mr Edgeworth we are talking to, and not some hair brained attempt by the defence to rescue their client?" Raven exclaimed.

"I can assure you Prosecutor Black, that I am who I say I am, or do I need to prove it?" Miles shot back.

"Well… no… " Raven sighed, having to admit defeat. Even though he was being channelled by Maya, the voice alone was enough confirmation to the people in the courtroom that it was in fact, Miles Edgeworth, as was the reaction of his… "Big sister".

"Little brother, what the hell do you think you are doing?" she exclaimed.

"Calm down big sister, I am actually here to help you… I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that the person responsible for my current…. "Living arrangements" was not you, and I am determined to see to it that you are freed, and that the real criminals are brought to justice!" Miles replied with determination, while throwing Raven a glare of pure ice that sent shivers down Nick's spine. While yes, at that moment, Miles Edgeworth did look rather odd in Maya's body, dressed in her channelling robes and her hair covering his face, it was impossible for anyone not to take the late prosecutor seriously.

"It's great to see you again Mr Edgeworth!" Kay called out, thrilled to see her "mentor" of sorts again.

"It is great to see you as well Kay; however, I must catch up with you later, as for now I have to bring down my murderer!" he declared.

"This is an unusual turn of events… though when is it when it comes to Mr Wright leading the defence, however, the court will allow the… "Victim" to testify for this court" the judge exclaimed.

"(Thanks for the vote of confidence your honour.. not!)" Nick groaned inwardly.

"Well, if the court wants to make a mockery of this trial, then who am I to rain on their parade; very well, "witness"; state your name and occupation to the court!" Raven snapped in irritation.

"Very well, "Prosecutor".. My name is Miles Edgeworth, and I was a prosecutor… however, thanks to a certain someone… I was forced into "early retirement" he added with a bitter sigh.

"Very well Mr Edgeworth, your testimony please" The judge asked.

"Don't worry your honour, I know the drill" Edgeworth replied, and began his testimony:

"Witness Testimony: From a different perspective"

"On the date of 23/02/2019 at the time of around 11: 40pm and the Location Gourd Lake, I went alone to meet my "big sister"

"I was at the Prosecutors office at the time, finishing off some paperwork, so I dropped what I was doing, and headed out to Gourd Lake".

"When I got there.. she was really tense.. on edge.. kept telling me that we would have to look over our shoulders"…

"I tried to get her to tell me more.. but she was too far gone… just kept warning me"

"I was now seriously concerned, as I had never seen Franziska in such a state in my entire life"

"It was then our… conversation came to an abrupt end"…..

"I then quickly departed the land of the living… but as a ghost I could see the real culprits"

"One made a call… then they rearranged the scene of the crime"

"After that, they made their escape, having successfully erased what they could of their "being there"

"I know that it wasn't her… they had been trying to kill her… only they had to edit their plans"…..

"…."

"Well… Wright, aren't you going to cross-examine me?" Edgeworth asked with his usual charm.

"Sure…. ("and you decide to inform me of these extra details… now?") Wright groaned, having remembered the out of court testimony that Miles had given.

"Cross Examination: Wright vs Raven"

"On the date of 23/02/2019 at the time of around 11: 40pm and the Location Gourd Lake, I went alone to meet my "big sister"

"I was at the Prosecutors office at the time, finishing off some paperwork, so I dropped what I was doing, and headed out to Gourd Lake".

"HOLD IT!"… why were you at the office that late, and why didn't you find it odd that she called you so late?" Wright exclaimed.

"Wright… we have been through this before… I was working through paperwork… unlike some, I took my job seriously" he snapped, and threw Wright an accusing glare.

("Yikes.. no need to get personal") Wright muttered.

"Woah, Mr Edgeworth sure showed you!" Kay added with a grin.

"Yes.. well.. please continue Mr Edgeworth" Wright added hastily…

"And I did find it odd.. hence why I took her seriously and came as soon as I could, anyway.."

"When I got there.. she was really tense.. on edge.. kept telling me that we would have to look over our shoulders"…

"I tried to get her to tell me more.. but she was too far gone… just kept warning me"

"I was now seriously concerned, as I had never seen Franziska in such a state in my entire life"

"HOLD IT!.. surely you must have had some idea of what she was talking about"…. Wright pressed.

"Well, I figured it had to do with her latest case, she was trying to bring down a high profile corrupt organization, though what this had to do with me.. I don't know"

"Ok… so she apparently had bitten off more than she could chew.. shall we continue?"… Raven sighed dismissively.

"It was then our… conversation came to an abrupt end"…..

"I then quickly departed the land of the living… but as a ghost I could see the real culprits"

"One made a call… then they rearranged the scene of the crime"

"After that, they made their escape, having successfully erased what they could of their "being there"

"I know that it wasn't her… they had been trying to kill her… only they had to edit their plans"…..

"HOLD IT!... "how do you mean… "edit?" Wright asked.

"Well.. I am fairly sure that whoever had organized "her murder" had wanted her dead, but they didn't anticipate her calling me… so they decided to take us both down"….

"All I know is that whoever it was… is powerful enough to organize a hit on a well-known prosecutor… and I have a hunch that they are somewhere closer to home; the case in question she felt we were both involved is one that she believed had ties to someone within either the police force…. Or more likely the prosecutor's office… "

"Wait…. Then she was investigating a potential criminal within the prosecutor's office?" Nick exclaimed.

"Yes.. that is what I surmised from the situation; though I am not sure why you seem shocked; how many of my former fellow colleagues have you put away now?" Miles asked.

"Hmm…. That is a point…" Nick admitted.

" I heard there was a break in at Franziska's office earlier no; surely that means that whoever it was had easy access to her office and that of fellow prosecutors?" Miles suggested.

"Woah… Edgey has a point…" Kay muttered.

"HOLD IT!"

"If one more person screams like that, then I shall throw them out of the courtroom!" the judge snapped.

"Sorry for the intrusion your honour, it is just that I have some evidence that is vital to the defence of Miss Von Karma!" declared the voice that belonged to none other than Adrian Andrews.

"So THAT'S what she was doing earlier!" Nick muttered. It all made sense now, when she met up with them earlier, it was outside the detention center, but when they got out, she had vanished, so Nick concluded that she had started her own personal investigation. The question is… what did she find?

Wn: new revised first chapter is up by the way :D now off to work on a new chapter for the crossover fic


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Evidence to the contrary?

WN: Thanks again to my four favourite reviewers, it is appreciated. Now, here is another chapter for you all to enjoy… (I hope)

"Miss Andrews, you have no authority in this court, therefore your "evidence" is invalid!" Raven told her with "that smirk", the one that made Nick want to shove him through a revolving door.

"Actually, I was asked to bring this here for the defence lawyer Phoenix Wright, now am I allowed to present this evidence to the court or not?" she asked the judge pointedly, while throwing Wright a warning look to prevent him for saying anything contradictory to her story.

"Your honour, I was waiting for the right time to present this evidence, and I feel that the time is now!" Nick declared.

"Wow Nick, you were so convincing… not!... you don't even know what the evidence is; for all you know, it could put Franzy in an even worse situation, tell me you are not going to try and bluff your way out of this!" Kay exclaimed, loud enough for only Nick to hear.

"Well... I have to, she is our only chance to turn this around Kay, and I have to take it… and fool the prosecution at the same time…. " Wright replied, his tone filled with anxiety. Even he was worried now about biting off more than he could chew. One false move and it could all be over; Franziska would end up in jail, and her "little brother's killer would go free, and he couldn't let that happen. There was also the fact that Raven had unhealthy "ties" with his late mentor… and he was concerned that he was now taking an interest in Maya… He had to do this.. for all there sakes.

"When the defence has finished gossiping with his girlfriend, can the trial please resume; some of us actually have work to do and a life to continue with!" Raven sighed irritably.

"Mr Wright, the prosecution has a point, now are you going to present this evidence or not?" The judge asked.

"All right.. I mean, of course I will your honour!" Nick replied with more enthusiasm, and asked Adrian to pass him the "evidence". She did so, and Nick and Kay decided to take a look. Adrian had found four pieces of evidence that she had been storing in a brown paper bag. Inside this bag were the following: A small piece of paper containing a phone number (slightly smudged), a pair of black leather gloves much like the ones Franziska wore on a daily basis a black hood, and a silver key. (All evidence added to the court record).

"Alright… which piece of evidence are you going to examine first Wright?" Miles asked with interest. Nick jumped, he had forgotten Miles was still even on the witness stand.

"Umm…."

"We're gonna take a look at the black hood!" Kay exclaimed. Miles was relieved, yet concerned. It wasn't like Wright to be THIS indecisive.

"Yes, the defence requests that the court examine the hood first!" he declared, and took it out of the bag. It was pure black, and a bit muddy in some places, however there was something odd about it. For some reason it is frayed around the edges"… Nick noted.

"Like my patience with you Wright!" Raven heckled.

Nick chose to ignore that snipe and continued. The way the fabric is frayed is consistent with a ripping movement, as if someone was trying to get rid of it in a hurry!" Nick exclaimed, having remembered what Franziska said in her testimony.

"And how is a hood relevant to this whole sorry affair?" Raven asked in a now exasperated tone.

"The prosecution does have a point Mr Wright, is the hood relevant in any way at all?" Asked the judge.

"Your honour, the defence feels it is…." But Kay cut him off.

"The defence would like to put the hood aside for now, and examine the paper!" Kay exclaimed.

At that moment, Wright just looked at her in disbelief.

"Who made her the attorney?... and how the heck did she end up working with a man like Edgeworth?". He thought, though in a way, she had a point. If he presented the wrong piece, then it would mean a big fat penalty, which he really didn't need right now; and while he knew the hood was relevant, there wasn't enough solid proof. Nick rooted around, and pulled the paper from the bag. It seemed to be a phone number, well written, but a little smudged towards the last two digits, but it could be made out…. With a red substance.

"Your honour, the defence requests that this paper is sent off to the lab for analysis!" Nick demanded.

"If the court is fine with wasting their time, then who am I to ruin there fun?" Raven snarled with sarcasm.

"Agreed, bailiff, send this off to the precinct to be analysed at once!, " The judge asked the baliff standing guard. The baliff vanished, and about twenty minutes later, he came back with the results, and handed them to Nick, who in turn read them out.

"The result of the blood sample analysis shows that this sample came from Miles Edgeworth!" Nick declared.

"Your honour… this is now VERY relative"…. Kay replied with a grin.

"HOLD IT!" Miles cut in.

"While it has my blood, which I for one consider an important factor, has anyone considered RINGING the number?... and where did you find all this evidence in the first place?" Miles asked Adrian.

"Well, the hood, paper and gloves I actually found when sifting through the trash at gourd lake in a dustbin; and before you say that the detective leading the investigation would have found them Mr Black, may I remind you who was leading the team?" Adrian added. Raven just looked at her in shock. Poor Gumshoe wasn't always that thorough in leading an investigation…

She then continued: "The key… now that was an interesting one. I found it outside your office Mr Raven…. And I had a hunch…. Which turned out to be true… it is the same key for Franziska's office!"

This sent the court into an uproar. The judge turned to Raven, demanding an explanation.

"Your honour, there is a place where all the offices in the prosecutors building have spare keys. The defendant must of dropped it in the lobby at some stage, and it got kicked by my door" he responded without even blinking.

"She would never have done that… I know my sister, and why would she need the key to her own office?" Miles retorted.

"Ack… well, maybe she gave it to somebody?" Raven exclaimed feebly.

"HOLD IT!" Adrian slammed her hand down on Nick's desk.

"Now that I have your attention…. I am going to ring the number on the paper…" she announced, and keyed in the number on her phone.

"Beep…. Beep…." Suddenly, a ringing could be heard throughout the courtroom. And one rather alarmed prosecutor could be seen going a rather odd shade of green…

WN: Yes folks, hopefully Nick has Raven on the run!... or does he?... stay tuned to find out, and please review :D


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

WN: Once again, a huge thank you to all my lovely reviewers. I am working on trying to edit chapter 14, but the internet gremlins are ever present it seems. Anyway, onward with the next chapter….

There was a stunned silence as the phone of Raven Black continued ringing. Eventually, Adrian put him out of his misery and hung up. The judge was the one who broke the silence, by saying:

"Mr Black, I demand an explanation… what was your number doing on a piece of paper found at the crime scene?" He exclaimed.

"Um.. well, you see your honour"…. Raven seemed to be frantically trying to come up with a plausible explanation… it was at that moment when desperate inspiration came to him.

"I can answer that question your honour!" Raven began with an all too familiar smirk, his confident façade having returned once again.

"Well, don't keep the court in suspense "Prosecutor Black", we are all waiting" Edgeworth remarked.

Raven shot Edgeworth an icy glare, but continued undeterred.

"There is a perfectly simple explanation for why my number is on that paper, and that reason is this: I had arranged to meet with someone in order to follow up on a case, and fearing that I was being watched, I gave the witness a separate, and I what I hoped to be an untraceable number for her to contact me on. I felt that I had to contact her alone" He replied in a confident tone.

"Well…. That sounds like a totally plausible explanation… very well" the judge replied, and was about to suggest moving on with the trial, when he was interrupted.

"HOLD IT!" Nick was now standing up, with one hand slammed down on his desk, the other pointing aggressively at the smug looking prosecutor, whom of which just gave a weary sigh, and asked:

"What is the defence going on about now, surely you can't object to the sensitive dealings of a high profile prosecutor?" Raven questioned.

"Well… that isn't what I am objecting to…. It's the fact that you are lying to everyone in this courtroom!" Nick exclaimed.

"Oh really, and do you have any **proof?"** Raven retorted, clearly believing he was on safe ground.

"Well… no… but" Nick started, but was interrupted.

"What was the case in question… tell me the number" Miles suddenly spoke up.

"Say what.?. the number.. it is DF9" He replied quickly, praying that they wouldn't check it….

"Do you take me for a fool Mr Black… I remember that case… it was a multiple homicide investigation that went on for nearly ten years before the real killer was brought to justice at long last… that case was closed three years ago, and the culprit was brought to justice, by me… a shame that can't be said for this case" Edgeworth replied coldly.

"Urk… well… it is actually said that the whole truth was never uncovered on that occasion; you of all people should know that can happen" He replied with a sneer, as he knew that Edgeowrth would realize what case he was referring to.

"While the prosecutor's office has been unfortunately wrong on this occasion, that case was not one of them, so why are you looking into it now?" Edgeworth questioned.

"HOLD IT!". Nick cut in between the two arguing prosecutors.

"What is it now Wright?" Edgeworth snapped.

"Look, as much as I would love to listen to you two argue with one another all day about the rights and wrongs of a past case, I have a better idea; why not go and get the case file in question, and get the name of this witness too… maybe have her testify to corroborate Prosecutor Black's story?" Nick suggested.

"Hmph… that isn't a bad idea, bailiff, go and get detective Gumshoe to bring the court the DF9 case files from my office, now!" He barked at the bailiff standing guard.

"Yes sir!" and with a salute, the bailiff made a swift exit from the courtroom.

"Now that we are getting the files, perhaps we can also arrange for this witness of yours to testify" Kay suggested with a glint in her eye.

"I promised her protection… she has most likely gone into hiding… she was hard enough to find the first time around, are you sure that you want to be wasting the courts time?" Raven asked in desperation.

"Well, it is our time to waste, so what's her name then, that is if you have been telling us the truth at all" Nick asked.

"Of course she exists.. alright fine… her name is Hailey Storm, here is her contact number" Raven replied, and reluctantly passed Nick a piece of paper with the phone number on.

"Well, I am gonna take a look at this soon, first off I will actually have a look for myself about this case, that way I know everything about it" Nick muttered, and stuffed the number into his pocket.

A few minutes later, the bailiff came running back into the courtroom. "Sir, Detective Gumshoe has found the files and is on his way here, and should be here in the next ten minutes" the bailiff explained.

"Thank you bailiff, you may resume your post" Edgeworth replied.

"Thank you sir!" and with another salute, the bailiff did just that.

Nick chuckled slightly at the scene. Even when dead and being channelled by a teenage girl, Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth still managed to maintain the healthy respect that those working in the courtroom or in the police force clearly have for him.

There was an uneasy silence in the courtroom as everyone waited for the file in question to arrive. The silence was broken rather suddenly when:

"Here it is pal!" Gumshoe exclaimed, as he ran back into the courtroom and handed it to Edgeworth; who in turn briefly read it before handing it over to Kay and Nick.

(Case file added to the court record)

"Very well… now you have the file, aren't you going to actually read it?" Raven asked.

"Of course I will, after all… there is a link between this case and you… Prosecutor" Nick remarked, and began to read the summary of the case to the court:

On November the 3rd 2015 at 9:40pm, serial killer Marcus Skylar was arrested at the final crime scene, a back alley behind the prosecutor's office. It was there he murdered his final and 15th victim, Robin Black, a young, upcoming defence attorney by stabbing her to death on her way home from meeting with a prosecutor. Over a month later, his trial took place; his defence lawyer being Mr Jack Daws and the Prosecutor of the case being Miles Edgeworth. He was found guilty on all fifteen counts of murder and on 1st January 2016, he was executed.

"So.. Mr Wright, is there a connection here?" The judge asked.

"Oh yes your honour.. There is indeed a connection" Nick replied, thrilled at having found the link he needed at long last.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Connections and Confessions?

WN: Hi everyone, just a quick thank you to all those who reviewed my work, and a quick apology for the long wait, which I hope to end now, and I hope that this chapter will be worth the wait :D

"Well, are you going to tell the court what these imaginary "connections" are, or are we just going to stand here and listen to that rather grating voice of yours talking utter nonsense for yet another hour?" Raven snarled, but it was clear to everyone that the cold, confident front that he had previously put on throughout the trial was slowly ebbing away, and in its place came an angry and rather desperate man.

"Come now Mr Black, are we panicking; I have just one question for you… do you have any family?" Nick asked.

"Well… of course…. Who doesn't… your honour, can you please give the defence a penalty for taking the court on a journey of yet another pointless line of questioning!" Raven asked in a tone of pure anger.

"Mr Wright, I am inclined to agree with the Prosecution, is there really any point in prying into the personal life of the prosecution?" The judge questioned.

"Yes your honour, on this occasion there is, as I personally believe that there is a link between Mr Black and the DF9 case!" Nick declared. Once again, this caused a verbal uproar throughout the courtroom that once again, the judge had to quell with the consistent pounding of his gavel.

"And so what if I am connected to this case… how is it relevant to this trial hmm?... though having the audacity to challenge me, I am curious, what is your "proof" that I am connected to a past trial?" Raven questioned in a rather threatening tone.

"That is an easy thing to prove…" Kay replied in a rather smug tone.

"I would now like to direct the court's attention to the DF9 case summary; in particular, the list of Marcus Skylar, and especially his final victim" Nick finished.

"Hmm?... ah! Robin Black… Mr Black, is she related to you?" The judge questioned.

"Heh, is that truly the best you can do? Just because the final victim of a closed case had the same last name as me doesn't make her related to me!" he snapped, but began sweating. Miles picked up on this, and decided to press home their attack.

"I think it would be a good idea to compare the DNA sample on file for the victim with that of Prosecutor Black; that is the only way that I feel we are going to get any answers" Edgeworth coldly stated.

At this point, Raven went a ghostly shade of white and recoiled back, before quickly regaining his composure and saying:

"Alright fine, she was my sister, are you happy now?... and so what that we were related, how is this relevant in any way to the case at hand?" Raven exclaimed in pure anger.

It was at this point that Kay spoke up again.

"You aren't going to slip away that easily Prosecutor Black; the reason that Mr Wright has decided that there was a connection is this" and she was just about to continue when Miles cut in:

"A piece of paper with your phone number was found at the current crime scene; the same piece of paper of which **YOU **claim that you gave to Hailey Storm, a witness for that "closed case" as you keep calling it; though answer me this Prosecutor Black; I remember prosecuting that case, and we looked into her background, but found that she had no living relatives, so how did you keep that one so secret?" Miles questioned.

"Well, that was easy enough, I was grieving at the time, and didn't want to have to relive the same moment I heard my sister was dead; is that enough of a reason for you, and besides, as a prosecutor, it was easy enough to make the "necessary arrangements" to ensure that it went according to plan" Raven replied, his icy demeanour having returned, and his confident front was open yet again, as were the dozen psyche locks that formed a cold, unforgiving barrier between the opposing sides, which made Nick shudder at the sight of them.

"I also knew that the prosecution didn't do their job properly; I kept an eye on things from a distance, how else would I know the real reason for her death?" He replied in a rather smug tone. He had found something shocking later that fateful week, and he had been carrying it around with him ever since. Waiting for the right moment to make his move… Even though his plan hadn't gone accordingly, he had still managed to take down the two closest to the person he felt was the real perpetrator. However, he was scared. He had a feeling Wright, that weird girl… and her… the one that was the sister of one of the few people he ever truly loved, were getting close to the truth… he wouldn't go down… not without a **fight. **

And why don't you enlighten us Prosecutor… …. ARGH!" Suddenly, Miles felt a wave of tension and pain and then collapsed, and quickly departed and headed back to the spirit world, and left Maya there, who was still unconscious and shaking violently.

"MAYA! QUICK, SOMEONE CALL 911, HURRY!" Nick bellowed, as he and various others ran to help her, seemingly oblivious to the uproar in the public gallery. While this went on, Kay quickly dialled 911 on her cell phone. The judge temporarily suspended the trial till this emergency was resolved, and the trial came to a temporary end. However, what none of them noticed at the time, was the fact that a certain prosecutor had slipped out of the courtroom, and was now heading as far away as possible…. To a place that was all too familiar to the Fey Family….

25/03/2019, time: 1:45pm, location: Hotti Clinic

It had taken them fifteen minutes to reach Hotti Clinic in Miss Andrew's car, as they followed along behind the ambulance. Now, they had been waiting in the waiting room for any news on Maya for the past couple of hours. Nick had been just about to go and ask if there was any news, when a certain "director" appeared before them.

"Oh no… it's you…" Nick groaned, but tried again to ask if there was any news on Maya's condition.

"Ah yes… that cute girl… she was brought in earlier… boy she is gorgeous!... now, I believe there was something about…" Hotti looked from side to side as if checking to make sure nobody was listening in, before leaning closer to Nick and said: "she was poisoned"….

"WHAT?" Nick was gobsmacked. Who on earth would want to kill Maya?

"That's right… she's still in intensive care as we speak, oh though I think she dropped this" Hotti added, and handed Nick Maya's cell phone, before adding:.." Now I had better go…" Hotti was about to leave, when he caught sight of Kay, who had been standing there throughout this revelation, and was equally shocked.

"Why hello there… are you here for an examination hmm?" he leered. It was at that moment one of the nurses dragged him away.

"I can't believe it… who on earth would want to poison Maya… it just doesn't make any sense…" Nick muttered, but worse was still to come.

As if on cue, Maya's cell phone rang, and Nick answered it.

"Hello?, this is Maya's phone"….

"I NEED TO SPEAK TO MYSTIC MAYA, URGENTLY!" Came the desperate plea of the voice on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry, but she can't right now… who's this?" Nick asked anxiously.

"I'm Mystic Aria, one of the elders of Kurain, but that isn't important, what is important is that she is informed that…. MYSTIC PEARL HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED FROM KURAIN!, and that SHE NEEDS TO GET HERE NOW!" and with that, the hysterical elder slammed down the one phone in the entire village of Kurain.

Nick just dropped the phone in shock. He couldn't take it anymore. Could this be any more complicated… who on earth would want to hurt Pearl or Maya for that matter?... it didn't make any sense…..

"Wait… Nick…. Where's Raven?" Kay suddenly asked.

Nick went white. It was just a coincidence that he would go missing at the exact same time that Pearl was kidnapped…. Right?

Meanwhile…..

Raven was now rather pleased with himself. He had managed to slip poison into that Fey girl earlier that day, granted it acted slower than planned, but it should hopefully kill two birds with one stone; and that Edgeworth jerk would never be able to be channelled…. But he had to take a precaution; which is why he now had an unconscious Pearl Fey in the back of his car, having snatched her by Dusky Bridge, and was now driving to an abandoned warehouse. He needed the brat for a reason, and that was this: To talk with **her **for one final time.. and then?... He would have to see how he felt…..

WN: Well, that was certainly difficult to write! Well, I hope you all enjoy my latest efforts, and once again, all reviews are appreciated. Now going to go off and hatch a plan to get more reviewers for my other fic, I will hopefully be able to update this again soon :D


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Turnabout reminisce and regret

WN: Quick note to thank everyone who has taken the time to review this story, and for their considerable input, believe me guys, it is appreciated. Not many chapters left of this story now, still, I hope that this story will go out with a good bang…..

After a an hour or so of driving, the car came to an eerily silent stop, as Raven pulled into a corner of the warehouse, away from prying eyes, and turned off the engine. He smirked to himself for a moment. It had been so easy kidnapping that Fey child from the bridge. And the best part? Nobody even seemed to notice, granted, they probably had now, but he had been careful to try cover his tracks. He stretched for a moment, before getting out the car and opening the back door in order to lift out of the car an unconscious Pearl Fey, and lay her gently on the ground. She was still out of it, as he had snuck up behind her, and had managed to hit her hard enough on the back of her head to knock her out. Still.. he had to now make her cooperate. He really needed to talk… talk with her "one last time". He needed to find the truth… Why she **betrayed **him that fateful night. He looked down at the ground, and with one hand in his pocket, he pulled out a crumpled old photo. He had a look at the back of the photo, which read:

_Raven and Robin the day they both passed the bar exam. July 2015_

For a moment, he just stood there, lost in the memory of that wonderful day. He remembered how on that day, once they had gotten out of the exam centre what was now nearly six years ago, they both headed out to sit at Gourd Lake and watch the sun go down like they used to do as children. While they had both taken separate paths in the field of law, they still respected one another, and both knew that the other would succeed in their chosen path, and fight for justice to be served. At the time, Robin decided that it wouldn't be right if they faced one another in court for fear personal feelings could cloud their judgment, but Raven dismissed her concerns, and gave her a hug. They also decided to try not end up involved in a case the other was working on. It was.. Unfortunate how fate decided otherwise, as he later caught wind of how his sister was secretly investigating the "DL6 incident" a few months later.

She had believed that there was far more to that case than met the eye, and had a hunch that Manfred Von Karma was the guilty party, and sought to find evidence to back up her claim, so she began making "visits" to her little brother at the Prosecutors Office, and trying to have "chats" with a few detectives who went in and out of the evidence room. That could have slipped under the radar, but there was a problem, and the problem was this; Manfred Von Karma was a legend… for all the wrong reasons. For many years, rumours of Manfred's "dealings" were circulating around prosecutors and defence attorneys, these same rumours he himself heard after a month of joining the prosecutor's office, but nobody in either the prosecutor or defence attorney's offices would ever voice them loud enough for Manfred Von Karma to hear, let alone set out on a personal quest to expose the man for what he was: a murderer.

As soon as Raven heard the news of her sister's "mission" he tried everything in his power to dissuade her otherwise. Granted, after reading much on the case, he too had thought that Manfred Von Karma was guilty, but there was no way he would ever risk trying to take on a man like that alone. Not in a million years. She however tried to reason that too many innocent people were hurt during that case, especially that man, Miles Edgeworth. He had lost his only family during that case, and had ended up being taken in by Manfred Von Karma, who had raised him to become a man that his father would have hated, a prosecutor who only cared about his "guilty verdict". Even though he feared for his sister's life, it seemed alright… till that fateful November day. He had heard two days before that Manfred was back in town, and would be heading to the prosecutor's office within the next couple of days.

That day, Robin had called him to ask if he would meet with her, so she could show her the evidence at his office. On the phone, she sounded so determined, so sure of herself, so he agreed to meet with her that evening. She arrived at his office at around 9:25pm, but without any evidence, and was clearly frightened. Frightened for her very life, she had begged him to help, but all he said to her was: "He's back tonight; all you can do is **lay low **for a while, just to make sure that she was safe. She had told him that night that she was going to steer clear of the case once and for all, but that had been a lie. As Raven had later found out, she had arranged a meeting with Manfred to **confront **him with the evidence, and hopefully get a recorded confession out of him. However, she had since changed her mind, and panicked. She tried to tell her brother the truth, but couldn't find the words, and had instead scribbled a note which read: "Gone to meet **him, **it is time the truth of the case is revealed to everyone" and slipped it onto his desk where he would find it after she had made a hasty exit.

After promising him that she would lay off the case, she left and began walking home down that alleyway. It was there that she had her life tragically cut short and was left to bleed to death by Markus Skylar. And later on, the man "responsible" was put on trial and executed. But something didn't seem right to Raven. Why would a serial killer, known for his swift escape from crime scenes, suddenly hang around a crime scene with his victim?... and also, how could the witnesses that were produced during that trial could have seen the moment so clearly when it was nearly pitch black?.. To him, it didn't make any sense at the time, and surely it had to occur to Miles Edgeworth too, the man prosecuting the case. Clearly, it didn't, as Markus was then executed. Driven by his search for the truth, he later discovered that Markus had received a rather "large sum" in a hidden bank account the morning after the murder. While he was unable to trace the source, he was personally sure that Manfred had her silenced for good, and had gotten rid of an assassin at the same time. He could only conclude that he had made a deal with Skylar, but had ratted him out and had him sent down by his "apprentice" Miles Edgeworth.

Raven was so sure that Miles **had** to know the truth, and was so angry that he didn't even bother to give Robin the courtesy of looking for the real truth. It was from there he began looking for an opportunity to avenge his sister and take down the two he felt were really responsible; he had intended to have Manfred die somehow, and had planned to go after Miles. Unfortunately, the chance to go after Manfred was stolen from him when he was found guilty the day the DL6 case was resolved, and was executed shortly after that. While yes, he was dead, it wasn't enough, he had to die by **his **actions.

Later on, he found that Manfred had a daughter whom of which was equally as corrupt as her father, so he decided that she would take his place. Granted, it didn't go according to plan, but at least it saved him having to go after Miles at a later date. Still…. he needed to ask Robin why he lied to him that evening… that was all that mattered now… then after that… he would "review" the situation. It was at that moment, he heard Pearly groaning. Raven cackled to himself, and stated:

"Rise and shine little girl… I have **plans **for you"….

WN: Well, that was a good one to write!... not too many to go now, I would say I am going to try and wrap this up within 5 more chapters. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and added me to their subscriptions… Off now to work on a new chapter for my crossover fic which I hope to have up tomorrow, till then, please review :D


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen Reunion and Confrontations…

WN: Huge thanks to my lovely readers and reviewers, and huge apologies too for the amount of time it has taken me to write this chapter. Anyway, please review and enjoy thanks! :D

Pearly groggily rubbed her eyes, and took in her surroundings. She could see that she was no longer in Kurain… but why?

She tried to remember in vain the events that had led up to her now standing in this creepy building, but came up with nothing. She then heard somebody speaking… was it to her?

"So… you can hear me now then little girl hmmm?" She could hear a man's voice in the darkness. A man that she didn't recognize… but the venom in the man's voice made her instantly afraid.

"Who.. who are you?... show yourself!" she demanded, but knew her voice had very little confidence in it.

"Hmph… defiance runs in your family it seems…. Let me introduce myself Pearl Fey, I am Raven Black… Prosecutor of the Miles Edgeworth murder trial" he replied, and stepped out of the darkness. Pearly recoiled in shock at the man's appearance. He was well built and still dressed completely in black, with his slightly longer than most black hair hanging in a rather bedraggled manner by his shoulders; a far cry from how he usually kept it. However, that wasn't the most sinister thing about the attire of Raven Black. The most sinister was the fact that in his hand, he was holding a silver dagger….

Raven clocked Pearl's reaction, and gave a sinister grin, before saying: "Frightening isn't it little girl, how being found out for murdering the victim of the very trial that you happen to be prosecuting can cause a guy to end up looking like this…." He cackled, and stepped closer to her, causing Pearly to carefully step back again.

"Wait… you murdered Mr Edgeworth?" Pearly exclaimed, now absolutely horrified. She still had been terrified at this strange man kidnapping her, but now she was way past terrified. Now, she was in the company of the man who had murdered Mr Edgeworth… and was trying to send that whip happy prosecutor to jail for a crime she didn't commit; while she was a really mean lady, she didn't deserve that. Surely this couldn't be the same man that Maya had told her about over the phone, the one that was really "a nice guy" that Mr Nick just misunderstood just a couple of days ago when Maya phoned her with an update. This annoyed her at the time, considering everyone knew that Mystic Maya and Mr Nick were meant to be together, but to then hear that all along he was a murderer. Wait… Mr Nick and Mystic Maya… what if… no…

"**What have you done with Mr Nick and Mystic Maya?" **Pearly angrily exclaimed.

Raven gave a bitter laugh, before answering her.

"In answer to your first question… I arranged for Mr Edgeworth to be "**dealt with", **in regards to your second question… that lawyer and your cousin are fine for now, however if you don't do what I say… then their fate will be… **"Up for debate" **He stated icily, and looked at the dagger in his hand with intent..

"Well… what do you want with me?... " Pearly exclaimed, while looking around for any potential methods of escape. She figured if she could keep him talking long enough, it would give Mr Nick and that Scruffy detective time to work out where they both were.

"What I need from you is your unique ability… I want you to channel her.. I need to find out the truth" he explained, and produced the photo of him and his sister from before from his pocket, and handed it roughly to her.

"Alright… though I may not be able to make a connection" She advised. Unfortunately, Raven knew that Pearl was the "channelling prodigy"; therefore the chances of her being able to channel Robin were 99% likely. "Just do it…." He snarled. Pearl shuddered, and looked down at the photo once more. She could tell that they were siblings, but the sister didn't look anything like the evil man that stood before her. Her eyes were kind and gentle, she seemed to be the sort of person that couldn't hurt a fly… then again, so did Dahlia… still… she knew better than to try the patience of this man even further, so with a deep breath, she began the channelling. Pretty soon, everything went black for Pearl as the spirit of Robin Black came forth.

"Welcome back sister… " Raven replied, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Raven… wait.. what are you doing here?" Robin blinked in shock, and looked around. Her head hurt like hell, and the last thing she remembered was dying… so what was she doing here. She looked around… and saw she was in a really horrible looking building… and her brother looked like something from a horror movie, especially the way he was holding their Grandfather's dagger… wait.. Dagger?.

"Raven… why have you got Granddad's dagger… and why am I here?" she asked him with wide eyes.

"Well… you see dear sister, I am in a bit of a "situation", I found out that your murder was ordered… and I "dealt with" the parties involved…. However, I am not really a fan of betrayal… and I want to know why… why you lied to me that night!" he snarled.

"What do you mean dealt with" Robin asked cautiously.

"I had one removed from the land of the living… the other is currently awaiting trial… it worked out better than I expected actually… now, answer the question!" he snarled.

"I only lied to protect you.. you were the one who wanted to keep out of it remember?" she retaliated, but couldn't keep the shock from her voice at hearing her brother confess to murder.

"Protect me?... you were a coward!" he roared, his eyed wild with fury.

"It's the truth Raven… I only lied to keep you out of it, and to fight for the truth, after all, that is why we got into this profession" she replied, and boldly looked him in the eye.

Raven seemed to be considering her words for a moment, before replying:

"Not good enough sister…." He then grabbed a wooden pole, and hit her over the back of the head before she got the chance to react. He sighed, and looked at the fallen form of his sister, before walking away to make a call.

He scrolled through his contacts, before he came across the one he wanted. Ezio…

Out of the two he hired, he was the most competent, and therefore, the one he trusted with his "latest job".

He dialled the number, and waited for a connection to be made.

"Beep… beep… who's this?" came the rough sounding voice on the other end.

"Ezio… it's Raven…. I have someone I need you to **remove, **same way as before…. …" He stated his whole face completely devoid of emotion…..

WN: And that is it for me for now! Gonna have the other two up for tomorrow I hope, till then, please enjoy and review : D


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Release of a turnabout

WN: Huge apologies to everyone following this for the long wait they have had. I hope that this chapter will now be worth it… also, considering doing an alternate ending to go with the proper ending, would appreciate if you guys would let me know what you think of this idea :D

Date: 25/03/2019, time: 4:50pm, location: Hotti Clinic

For the past few hours, Nick had been going out of his mind with worry. It was bad enough that Maya was fighting for her life, but now Pearly had been kidnapped. He had promised Mia Fey that he would look after her family, and now he had broken that promise. It had turned out that he was right about Raven being responsible for kidnapping Pearl Fey… but why would he do that?... what did he have to gain from this?... The only good thing about this whole mess was that Kay, in working with the police, had broken into the office of Mr Raven Black, which allowed them to uncover two pieces of vital evidence. Phone records which showed how he had taken calls from two well-known assassins the night of the murder. The other being the fact that he had apparently received a document containing a file on himself, and his dealings; this was what Nick had presumed that he had had that person break into Franziska's office to steal. It had been housed in a safe that was well hidden within her office, which presumably why that goon had held them at gunpoint to steal the key, in order to be able to try again to steal the document at a later date. It made for… interesting reading.

It seemed that Franziska had been investigating Mr Black for a while. It seemed that she had been working on a smuggling case, of which had ties that went fairly high up. Initially, Miles Edgeworth had been investigating on the case, but he had been drawn into another murder trial, so it was then taken on by Franziska, with her informing him of any future findings. She secretly stuck with Mr Black for a while, slowly gathering enough evidence to be able to present it to her peers. It was there that she came unstuck. He somehow found out about her personal investigation into him, and "decided to move forward with his plan". It was then he used some "contacts" of which in return for not prosecuting them for their various wrong doings, he would give them…. "Tasks" to complete. These included threatening Franziska, to the point of driving the poor woman to the brink of insanity, and then… ultimately killing her. He'd imagined that they were the same ones that Raven had hired to finish her off that night… though instead, they had accidentally killed Miles Edgeworth.

It would have worked out far better for Raven though, as he got rid of both the people he had wanted to exact his revenge on.

Nick had been deep in thought, when a shocked outburst from Kay had broken his train of thought…

"Franzy?" she exclaimed, and ran to give the woman a hug. Poor Franziska looked worse for wear. She had deep dark circles under her eyes, and looked like she had lost weight during her time in prison. She gave Kay a surprisingly warm hug back, and turned to look at Nick.

"Hello Phoenix Wright… it is surprisingly good to be speaking with you again…" she began.

"Franziska… they have released you?" Nick exclaimed.

"Yes… for now, it seems that they have decided that I am not guilty, and they have turned their attentions to Prosecutor Raven Black" she replied, her voice oozing with disgust at the Prosecutor's name.

"Well, that is fantastic!... wait… has there been any news on Prosecutor Black's whereabouts?" Nick asked her in a hopeful tone.

"As it goes… there has been some success… his car had been seen driving toward an abandoned warehouse, and Scruffy is getting a team together to go and hopefully corner him once and for all" she replied.

"I need to be with them… " Nick began, but Franziska firmly shook her head.

"No, Phoenix Wright, your place is here… with Maya Fey…. Talking of which… how is she?" Franziska asked, with a look of genuine concern. Could it be that being on the other side of the courtroom had changed her for the better?

Nick had been about to explain, when he was interrupted by the sound of various nurses rushing into Maya's room, and a doctor barking orders as he brought in a crash cart…

"Maya!" Nick yelled. He couldn't lose her… not again….

WN: This is far shorter than I had intended, so you have my sincere apologies there guys. In the meantime, I would be so grateful for any reviews :D


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Turnabout Endgame.

WN: Huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and added me to their subscriptions, (with special thanks to Sapphiet and Kongu 123, for their continuous support, and DarksydeGoldHeart , special thanks goes to her, for her constant support, which is why I am now dedicating this story to her! :D We are now officially at the end of this tale, and I hope you will now enjoy the grand finale… well two, as I have written a good version and bad.

Version 1 (Nick's Point of view) (with thanks to Shadow the Umbreon for the inspiration!)

I felt as if I were being torn apart from the inside out as I saw them frantically work to save Maya's life. I felt truly powerless; unlike last time, there was now truly nothing I could do to save her life, all I could do was sit… and wait. I slumped into a corner, dreading the impending news. After a while… the doctor who'd ran into the room came out and with a look of genuine sadness, he told me :

"I'm so sorry, we tried everything we could sir… she's in a coma…. There isn't any delicate way to put this… but her brain activity is minimal.. only the machine is keeping her alive… I think it would be-" I cut him off, not wanting to hear the rest of his sentence.

"OBJECTION… if there's still a chance… then… I'm not killing her!"….. I fled the hospital, and just kept running; ignoring the fact that Kay was at the hospital still and that it was pouring with rain, ; so hard that it felt as though I was being pelted with bullets. Eventually, I paused for breath outside what appeared to be the prosecutor's office, when a voice spoke to me:

"Phoenix… we caught him… Pearl Fey is safe… it's over" Out of the darkness stepped Franziska, who offered me a black umbrella, whilst holding one of her own. Grateful as I was getting soaked, with rain, I accepted the umbrella. It was then it hit me, what Franziska had just said to me.

"You… you caught him?" I exclaimed in a mixture of shock and sheer joy.

"Yep, and his… assistant, one of the hit men who tried to kill me, his name is Ezio. It seems that he was offered a job that was too evil…. Even for him" she explained.

"What was the job?" I questioned.

"He wanted to have Pearl Fey murdered…. It was so all evidence could be removed" She replied with a visible shudder.

"He would have killed her…" I couldn't believe that even he could sink that low.

"I know… but fear not… I will see to it that justice is done" Franziska replied, and then asked how Maya was. I then proceeded to explain what had happened.

"I see… she will pull through… that Fey girl has more lives than a cat… I will arrange help for her medical bills" She replied with a look of genuine kindness.

"I…. don't know what to say…" I stood there in shock.

"You don't need to say anything… Phoenix"… and suddenly, Franziska dropped her umbrella, and gave me hug, ignoring the fact that she was getting soaked.

I stood their blinking for a few moments, and just hugged her back. After this exchange, we parted ways. Later, we held Edgeworth's funeral, and everyone came to say their final goodbyes. After that, Pearly asked if she could stay with me, and I agreed, thrilled to no longer be alone. I just wish that Maya would open her eyes; I would give anything to hear her innocent laughter once more… I wish that I could have kept my promise to you chief… to of kept her safe…. For now though I have to carry on… for Pearly's sake.

Version 2 ( Nick's P.O.V )

"Maya!".. I cried. I couldn't lose her, not again. A few agonizing moments passed, and the doctor came out of Maya's room. Was he… he was smiling?...

"So.. is she going to be okay doc?" Kay questioned.

"She gave us quite a scare… but she is stable… "The doctor replied with a smile.

"Thank you God… "I felt a huge weight being lifted from my shoulders. I knew she wasn't out of the woods yet.. But at least she wasn't dead.

The doctor then left to attend to Maya, and for a few moments, there was silence, till a voice made me jump.

"Come on… Phoenix, we still need to snare Raven… and you must come as well Kay" Franziska stated. Both Kay and I nodded in agreement, when suddenly, Franziska's cell phone rang.

"Hello… yes.. I understand… good work Scruffy… proceed" She replied, and hung up.

"The tip off was true.. And they're about to storm the place now.. Scruffy has just sent me the address.. we must hurry" and with that, we headed to the parking lot, and clambered into Franziska's car, and headed off… As we drove, I couldn't help but pray: "Stay strong Pearl… we are coming… I promise"..

Roughly half an hour earlier…. (Third person point of view)

Raven had been pacing up and down the warehouse. Where the heck was he… Suddenly, he heard a motorbike pull up outside. That had to be him… but just in case, he quickly grabbed his gun, and stepped outside, and waited for the rider to take their helmet off. Ezio was a tall, well-built character, dressed in black biker leathers; with sun kissed blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes that would send many girls into a fan-girl craze. However, that is where his youthfulness ended. At twenty five, he had killed many in return for the right amount of money, including his girlfriend. He had left the foster home that he grew up in at the age of sixteen, having dropped out of school.

Ezio then got off the bike, (an object of which he considered his one true love) and spoke:

"So.. What's the job then?" he asked.

"I will show you now… just follow me" Raven led Ezio into the abandoned warehouse, and to the unconscious form of Pearl Fey.

"!... you want me to kill a little girl?..." Ezio gasped. In his profession he had never been asked to kill a child.

"Oh yes… I want that brat to suffer… her family are nothing more than a scourge…" Raven hissed.

"No… even as a professional assassin… I have my limits" Ezio snapped.

"WHAT… did you say?" Raven asked in disbelief.

"Even we assassins have a moral code… which means that little kids are off the menu" Ezio replied in a firm manner.

"Well.. in that case… we have a problem then don't we… if you don't kill her… then I will have to kill you instead!" Raven declared, and drew his gun. Ezio was well prepared, and brought out his own gun and fired automatically, and hit Raven in the heart. However, what Ezio didn't anticipate was that as Raven fell, his finger squeezed the trigger, and as his final act, he shot Ezio dead.

Later on, Gumshoe and his team made the gruesome discovery of the bodies of Raven Black and Ezio. Thankfully, Pearly was still out of it, but alive, and didn't see the shooting.

By then, Franziska, Kay and Nick had arrived, and began to listen to what they had found.

There was now enough solid evidence to clear any previous doubt about Franziska's innocence, and a final lead of where the other hit man was now. Pearly then woke up… and drifted off again thanks to the major concussion she had sustained.

Everything seemed to happen rather quickly after that. In a week, Maya came out of her coma, thrilled to hear that Pearly was safe. Shortly after that, we held Edgeworth's funeral… and what a turnout of people there were; various friends and colleagues all turned up to pay their final respects to the legendary prosecutor, including all of us. Maya had been allowed out of the hospital for the day, in order to be able to say goodbye.

Eventually, everyone left to go back to work… except Maya, Kay and I.

"Mister Edgeworth… we will never forget you"… and with that, Kay left in tears. Maya ran to comfort her. I stood there for a moment, and leant down at his grave and added:

"May you now finally rest in peace.. old friend". Nick whispered, and was about to leave when he noticed Franziska had been standing behind him. She mearly nodded, and said:

"I have something for my "little brother" and placed her beloved whip at his grave, before leaving. Nick just smiled, and walked away. Now he knew that at least Franziska had respect for him and Maya, and would look for more than just "perfection" and appreciate people for who they are.

Little did they know that their message had been received, as the spirit of Edgeworth appeared, alongside the one of Mia Fey and said:

"I knew you would find your way… eventually… you will be alright, after all, you have one another"….

_The end!_

WN: Wow… what a ride huh?. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I have been in writing it :D

I hope that you will now follow me as I continue writing in my new project: A murderous turnabout. Till then, a huge thank you once again, and farewell for now :D


End file.
